Penumbra
by WheezingAngels
Summary: Something about this incarnation has it all going wrong for Crowley's Hellhound. While in a parallel world, angels are slaves and a Prophet is being shown the way to the Winchesters. If they manage to find their way to each other will it be in time to help? Or will they all just end up dead in the rearview mirror of the Impala? Crowley/OFC, Gabriel/OFC
1. Prelude

_**WARNING! This may be a trigger, as it involves, well, rape, for lack of a better word. Strange, angsty, love/hate rapeyness and murder. Don't worry lovelies, this should be the only occurrence. Don't let it intimidate you, that's why I posting two chapters at once.**_

**Prelude**

_"Don't say anything if you remember, I don't want to hear it." A voice floated over his head, almost calming his sudden panic. His vision and mind clouded and confused. He bent forward and clutched his head. Rubbing his hands down his skull and face, he forced his eyes open. She sat there, hands clasped in her lap. Her porcelain face etched with worry._

_"Pandora?" His confused voice croaked, his hands reached out for her. At her recoil he sobbed, his body retching with emotional pain. "I know you must be confused, I didn't expect you to be anything more than a vegetable by now." His head lifted again, Pandora had moved towards him, her hands reaching out in concern._

_"Why, why am I here?" He stumbled forward, Pandora reached out to catch him automatically. Her emotions muddled, she held his now fragile body to her own. "I don't remember myself." His whisper chilled her as his face tilted up to meet hers._

_Pandora moved to fall back, but his arms wrapped around her with new found strength. Her lips were stiff at first, but when he groaned into the kiss she melted. It was different, his mouth running down her neck was relishing her like a man starved of water._

_He felt as if she had been dangled in front of him for years, and now she was finally his to take. Her voice whispered words of ceasing. She begged for him to pull away as her dress slipped over her shoulders. "Why?" He asked, his voice husky and muffled by the soft skin of her naval. Pandora moaned lowly as his lips snaked downward._

_"I don't want to break his heart." His head popped up quickly, their eyes meeting. Their gaze held for a moment, Pandora's breath shaking with a strange lust and fear. He was going to ensure Crowley had something to remember when he returned. Rushing up her body he wretched down his trousers. Pandora began to struggle as he released himself._

_He pushed up her skirts and draped his other arm over her collarbone, holding her in place. With a grin he ripped her panties off. Pandora shrieked, begging him to stop. A mighty thrust of his hips had him inside of her. His head lolled back and he groaned loudly._

_Pandora screamed again, tears running down her face. He grunted and quickly began pumping into her. Pandora's hands clutched his chest, her body pushing into the cold floor. Her begging came out between moans and gasps. Once her screams turned to pleasure, he removed his arm._

_Pandora was losing her words. All she could utter now was Crowley, a begging, lusty, dirty version of the demons name. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her first climax exploding powerfully. He did not falter however, his assault just rejuvenated by her shaking body. His heart ached for her, watching her chest bounce as tears ran down her face._

_She would never know how he felt, truly, Crowley's sick and unending love for her was deeply ingrained in his vessel. It had forgotten everything, lost all of its previous life. But the raging passion Crowley held for Pandora had stirred the vessel a new life. His body lusted after her with an uncontrollable need._

_After another screaming orgasm, Pandora began sobbing desperately. Her walls clutching and pulsing around the vessel's member. He would not let himself follow her, his pace growing ever harsher. Suddenly he wanted to hurt her, make them both pay for what Crowley had taken from him. And make her bleed for keeping his soul alive in such a dissipated state._

_His hands wrapped around her neck._

_Pandora gasped for air, her legs fell and her hand flew up to grab his own. She mouthed his name, the demon, and her eyes bulged. His pumping paused, her tears still flowing. He twitched inside of her, but no longer did she moan. His hands released her, emotions becoming fuddled again. Pandora tried to twist and run, but he grabbed her arms, pumping and assaulting her again. Her screaming faltered at first, air rushing to her lungs still._

_His fingers left marks on her neck, and were now digging painfully into her wrists as Pandora screamed. Her begging no longer held a wanton tinge, it was pure fear now. Pandora's eyes squeezed shut and she sobbed. He let out a savage scream as his release exploded stars in front of his eyes. Falling back from her, Pandora lay there mumbling and crying pathetically. Rage overpowered him, he grabbed Pandora's neck again._

_Her eyes bulged again, her hands scratching at his own desperately. Her naked and bruised body convulsed violently. His fingers pressing into the soft muscles of her neck. His eyes blurred with tears as Pandora's body fell limp. The vessel sat there, half naked on the floor, staring silently at Pandora's corpse until Crowley returned._

_The door slammed open, a stout but well dressed older man stepped in. "Looks like sleeping beauty has awakened." He quipped in an English accent, his mouth poised to continue but was cut off as he took in the whole scene. The anguished memories of being two decades without her burned through his soul. The pain he held watching her grow into a woman._

_Then the anger overtook Crowley, his hands balling into fists as he screamed. The sound ungodly, pure and seething hatred. The previous vessel shook, fear bringing tears over his face. Crowley smoked out of his new vessel, ensuring on his way out that the mind was dead._

_As much pain and torture that he could inflict upon Pandora's murderer was nothing compared to what he could do to him as smoke. Crowley destroyed him, made him a husk of what last shreds of humanity he held on to. Killed him so slowly, he would never know when he took his last breath on Earth, or his first breath in Hell._


	2. Reborn

******Very agitated that I have to now go through all my fictions and put in little xx to separate the sections in each chapter, for some reason when I posted them they didn't go through!**

**Reborn**

Ashy blond hair whipped around a grubby face in dry desert wind. A little girl sat on her porch with fierceness in her eyes. Watching her father intently with a cold gaze as across the yard from the old house he furiously dug at the road. Sweat beaded down his brow and the sound of her mother's death slipped through the open windows.

The girl's eyes squinted in the afternoon sun, her father's fingers caked in dirt and blood. He crouched in the middle of the crossroads, burying an old crayon box filled with strange trinkets. He sat back for a moment, a look of serenity on his face before he stood and looked around.

The girl tilted her head in surprise as a man appeared in front of her father. He looked to be in his forties, well dressed in an expensive suit. The man smirked at her father, his rounded face capped with window peaked black hair. Speaking for a moment, the girl's father nodded solemnly before kissing the stranger.

The girl's eyebrows pulled together slightly as a large black dog appeared beside the men. It looked as if it were made of shadows and terror itself. The beast let out a ferocious growl and jumped at her father. Without flinching the girl watched as the beast devoured him. The man in the suit had been watching her in turn with suspicion. Tendons rip and bones snap loudly in her ears.

Blood seeped across the sandy road, her father's body lay still and she could hear the faint gasp of her mother's final breath. In the next blink, the beast was gone. The man wearing the suit straightened his tie while stepping over the remains of her father.

She watched the man saunter up to her with a blank face. Kneeling down, he spoke to her in a gruff British accent. "Sorry poppet, but I had to drag your daddy to Hell." When she turned her bright eyes to look into his he flinched a little.

"What's your name?" Her small crisp voice shocked him slightly, causing him to look into her eyes again. "After everything you've just seen, that's your question?" Nodding her head, she motioned for him to sit beside her.

Following her diction the man let out a sigh and sat on the sandy wood. "Crowley. Now tell me, how did you see my beastie?" She shrugged her shoulders, leaning her head on his arm. He let out a chuckle and pet her hand, she in turn snuggled closer.

"Never change poppet." Pointing to her christening dress he smiled down at her one last time before disappearing in a swirl of desert sand. The girl wanted to cry out, to sob and scream. But she sat there silently, her white dress waving in the soft wind, and just looked out at her father's body.

They didn't find her until the next morning. An old man drove by in his truck and saw the mangled body of her father. He couldn't get her to do anything but look at him; then mumbled something about devils and ran off.

The oranges and pinks of the sunrise were interrupted by the harsh lights of the sheriffs car. He was an older man, with a wrinkled face and snow white hair. Lifting his rounded body out of the flashing Ford he let out a saddened huff. A deputy rushed up to him.

After speaking for a moment, the sheriff heaved another sigh and peeked up at the girl. Still sitting on the steps, and unwavering in her perch. Slowly they walked up to her. With shaking hands, the sheriff lifted the child up by the armpits.

The girl just looked at him with wide eyes. Unspoken, unmoving, unearthly. Her white dress had been tarnished by the windblown dirt. And despite the two mangled bodies her dress was free of any blood. Setting her down on her booted feet the sheriff took in a shaky breath.

"This chil' obvi'sly witnessed a t'rrible scene last nigh'. Git her to the hospita'." The deputy nodded solemnly, reaching his hand out to take the girl's. Before they could begin walking towards the deputy's Chevrolet the girl turned her porcelain face upwards and began to scream.

xx

Forty seven shrinks, and three institutions later, she found herself staring at the same run down house she had been taken from all those years ago. No one would believe what she saw that day, and after they threw her in a rubber room to die she stopped talking altogether. After a rearrangement of politics, she was deemed suitable for society, albeit mute. Surprisingly she was given the small fortune her father left for her, and thoroughly enjoyed dressing herself in something other than the hospital gowns.

Pulling her cable knit tighter around her body she walked up to the downtrodden porch. Sitting on the stairs she closed her eyes and ran her finger around her mother's pearl earrings. Somehow that had always calmed her, lightly touching the soft skin of her earlobe. Opening her eyes she looked to the spot in the centre of the crossroads, flashes of what she saw moving through her mind. The redness, the darkness, that voice, that face. Crowley.

As a soft wind picked up, she pressed her hands to the sides of her head and closed her eyes. Unknown to her, Crowley had been drawn to that spot and now stood in the same place he had twenty odd years ago. He watched as a blond woman held her head in her hands, a silver pendant swaying from her neck. Recognizing the knot he began to walk towards her, as she raised her head he froze mid-step.

Her bright blue eyes drew him quickly back into memory. His breath left him as she rose to her full height; he began to walk towards her fixing his tie. Reaching her, he let out another tired sigh as she looked over at him silently. "You're the little poppet whose father walked into Hell with a smile." She said nothing as he walked around her, looking at her up and down like a fresh piece of meat. "I have to say, I preferred your little white dress to these plain clothes."

Coming back to face her, he lifted his hand to the pearl earring. "You have everything you want, so why did you call me?" Dropping his hand he looked around, "And why back here?" Crowley made a disgusted face, "It's so..." Looking at her he smiled, "Dusty." Crowley stared at her for a moment, searching her face for a reaction. When she spoke not, gave him no answer, his smile fell and his eyes grew dark.

The way she had died last had scarred her soul. The torture and anguish haunted her eyes. He had tried so long to forget her, to let her go to live a happy life. The death of her current parentals had arisen the perfect opportunity for her life to bloom away from him.

"Poppet, you lost your tongue?" he let out a nervous laugh, his eyes darting around them again. This time checking for an ambush, "I didn't trick your father, we made a fair deal. He wanted to make sure you had everything you'd need to live a long and happy life." He stepped back from her stern gaze, raising his hands. "I had to take him then, King of the Crossroads or not, it was a huge deal."

Suddenly she lunged at him, he tried to disappear but her eyes froze him to the spot. Grabbing the side of his face she pressed her lips to his ear, his body shook as he waited for her to deal a deadly blow. "I didn't call you, Crowley." She let go of him causing him to stumble back, his face contorted in fear. "You couldn't of just said that?!" He screamed at her, not liking the fact that she had overpowered him.

She slowly shook her head and stepped close to him again. He closed his eyes as the smell of her shampoo floated to his nostrils, her breath brushing against his cheek. Again she whispered, "I haven't talked since they locked me up. No one believes I watched my daddy get eaten by a giant dog made of shadows." Pulling back from him slightly she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "And they kept calling me Judith."

Her eyes pierced his own when she stood straight again. A few inches tall then Crowley. "Now that I'm out I don't need anything from you. Other than some answers." Crowley's hands lifted to rub his temples at her incessant whispering. His mind trying to figure out both the girl and the situation.

Crowley put his hands on her shoulders shaking his head, "Now hold on, you're telling me they locked you in a loony bin?!" Surprisingly the thought of such an innocent little girl being subjected to a mental institution caused him horror. "That's not how it was supposed to go!" Turning from her he ran his hand over his face, trying to riddle out how his deal could have gone so wrong.

He felt her hands slip onto his shoulders as she stood on the toes of her boots to reach his ear again, "I want to stay with you, even if I have to sell my soul." At her statement he spun around, causing her to topple slightly. "That's outrageous! You can't make a deal, your father made sure of that when he made his! And what do I do with a bloody human?!"

His heart ached as he tried to lie to her, tried his hardest to send her on her own path again. Crowley tried his damndest to keep her separate from his existence. Tried to give her a chance at a life. Her face had become a frown again and she grabbed his arm, "You will not abandon me. You should have taken me with you that day. You have no idea what I've had to endure."

Crowley expected to shake her off him, but her shiny eyes bore into him like lasers. Turning his body he frowned at her, "Look poppet, I don't think you quite get this. I'm a demon," He pointed his hands at himself, then at her. "And you're a human. Even if I had some way to take care of you, why would I want to?" Her hands fell and Crowley began to walk away. After a beat, he heard an angry growl from behind him.

Turning he came face to face with _the biggest_ hellhound he had ever seen. His eyes widened as he tried to look around for the girl, not seeing her he began to panic. Suddenly the beast turned into the girl he had just been speaking to. A small grin fell onto her face as Crowley's jaw dropped in shock. "Well, I'm sure I can find a place to hide you." Crowley straightened the arms of his suit and held his elbow out for her to take.

xx

_"Always with the accent." Alessa grinned, wrapping her hand around Crowley's elbow. He dipped his head with a smirk, "I'm glad you retained some of your memories this time." The couple stepped skillfully over the corpse of Alessa's late boyfriend. She snuffed her nose up at the sight, pleased he finally believed she wasn't crazy._

_"I tried to warn him, but he thought my dreams were delusions." Crowley bent forward to pick up her bag and they were gone. "But like the doctors, he tried to drug me." Alessa let out a pleased sigh and plunked down onto a plush bed. "Will I be seeing the whole house? Or am I confined to the bedroom?" She grinned up at Crowley, her black hair waving onto the side of her face._

_Smoke filled the room, both occupants froze completely. Her body lurched as the vision changed, sweat dripping down her neck. Now knowing she was locked in a dream, but unable to wake or stop the inevitable._

_"You're much smarter this time," Azazel grinned down at her. "But like always, you've got to die." Alessa screamed, throwing herself forward against the restraints. Blood dripped into her eyes as his dagger was drawn over her brow. Her lungs shook with her anger. "We can't have you going sleeper cell on us, now can we?"_

_His laughter was all Alessa heard when the knife slipped through her ribcage. Slicing right into her heart, her body collapsed in on itself._ Her last thought before she woke up screaming was that Crowley didn't need to find her body that time. Rolling over onto her side she quickly silenced the scream. Her shaking hands pulling the blond hair from her face.

xx

"Tell me, why don't you like Judith?" Crowley's voice was both filled with patience, impatience, and hopelessness. The blond looked up at him, her eyes seemingly hardened and like daggers. "Sophia." At her whisper, Crowley nearly hit the floor. His body shuddered and he shrugged forward. "It feels right to me."

Sophia looked at him with narrowed eyes. Crowley took a moment to breathe deeply before sitting in the chair next to hers. His eyes bore into the fire as he contemplated his situation. "Why does that affect you so?" Her soft whisper held genuine concern. "Do you remember anything?" Crowley hissed.

"Not much, only dreams." Sophia shuddered, pulling her feet up to tuck under her. "The shock treatment got rid of most of it." Crowley's fists clenched, he would have to make a home visit in the near future. Turning to her, his face was solemn. "It was your name when we first met." Sophia let her eyes go slightly wider, dipping her head a bit.

"I guess we've come full circle." She smiled slightly, Crowley reached out to take her hand. "And bugger me, but I'll be dead ashes before I let them take you from me again." The clock chimed in the hallway. The pair turned to the noise instinctively, then looked back at each other.

Sophia smiled softly and stood, "I'll go get changed." Heading swiftly up to her bedroom she laughed softly at the gown Crowley had laid out for her. A deep navy blue, almost like the darkest pits of the ocean. Soon after Sophia had finished checking her hair in the mirror, Crowley called out for her to return.

Taking a deep breath and smoothing out her skirt she pushed open the large wooden doors. Crowley stood at his desk pouring himself a drink, at her entrance he turned and grinned at her. "Care to join me in welcoming some guests?" Pandora nodded back at him and sat in his chair while he filled her in on how their evening was going to go.

About an hour later they were sitting in front of the flat screen watching some old films from Nazi Germany and listening to music. Sophia didn't really understand Crowley sometimes, flinching internally at the smile he held while watching the film. But something inside her made her heart warm to his quirks, she was drawn to him because of them, not despite. Watching him lift his glass to his lips, Crowley muttered that their company had just killed his front guards.

Sophia asked softly if she should be alarmed, but he just chuckled at her and shook his head. Then the lights went out and he smiled, lifting his hand to her they rose off their chairs and began to walk into the hall. Seeing two burly men standing there with weapons they stopped, "It's Crowley right?" the taller one spoke first.

The shorter one spoke next, "And who's the damsel in distress? Your great-granddaughter?" The man laughed nervously and Crowley snarled, "So the Hardy Boys finally found me, took ya long enough." They began to walk again, but Sophia stopped him by pulling his arm, she pointed to the pinch in the rug.

Crowley lifted the corner, revealing a devil's trap painted underneath. He let out a sigh, "Do you have any idea how much this rug costs?" Two demons came up behind the men and grabbed them, making them drop their weapons. "Just a precaution boys, can't have you swinging guns around. You can't hurt me, but you can hurt her." He wrapped his arm around her waist and planted a kiss on her shoulder. "And you _really_ don't want to do that."

Pulling a long barrelled gun from his pocket, Crowley smiled at the men, "This is it right?" He lifted it and pointed towards them, "This is what it's all about?" Suddenly Crowley's hand tightened on her hip and he let out two shots, right into the faces of the demons. Sophia jumped slightly and the men looked terrified. "We need to talk," Spoke Crowley, "Privately."

Steering Sophia towards his office the two men moved to grab their guns, with a move of his hand they shot across the room. "Like I said, you don't want to do that." Sophia gripped the lapel of his jacket in fear as they walked through the doors. Just before the two men walked in he made her sit on his desk and gave her a reassuring look. Lifting his hand flat he smirked, "Sam," then lowered his hand, "Dean." Sophia nodded with a small smile.

Standing behind his desk Crowley looked at the men as Dean spoke again, "What the hell is this?" Sophia smirked slightly, letting her hair fall into her face as she swung one knee over the other. "Do you know how deep I could of buried this thing?" Crowley waved his hand to shut the door behind the two brothers. "There's no reason you or anyone should know this even exists, except that I told you." He was holding the gun in his hand and looking it over.

"You told us?" Sam spoke again, the two brothers very serious dispositions contrasted to her and Crowley's smirks. "Rumours, Innuendo, sent out on the grapevine." As Sam asked why he would tell them anything Crowley lifted the gun to point it at Dean again and spoke coldly, "I want you, to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face."

Dean spoke with a nervous tone, "Uh-huh, okay, and why exactly would you want the devil dead?" "It's called," Crowley's voice was a bit louder as he set the gun down on the desk behind her, "Survival." He paused for a moment while the two men had dumbfounded looks on their pretty faces. "Well, I forgot you two at best are functional morons..."

The older brother tried to stumble out a comeback but just repeating Crowley's insult, causing Sophia to giggle. Crowley's eyes widened and he took a deep breath; he began to explain how Lucifer was really an angel, about his loathing of humans, then posed the question of how he must feel about demons. The tall one posed the retort that Lucifer created demons.

"To him, we're just servants. Cannon fodder. If Lucifer manages to exterminate humankind, we're next." Crowley leaned himself against the desk beside her and ran a finger up her arm, "So, help me, huh?" Crowley's voice became a twinge more innocent, and Sophia smiled again. "Let's all go back to simpler, better times, back to when we could all follow our natures. I'm in sales, dammit! So what do you say if I give you this thing, and you go kill the devil?"

As he spoke, Crowley set down the drink in his hand and picked up the Colt, holding it out to the men handle first. They looked at each other for a moment, then Crowley wiggled the gun causing the tall one to hesitantly reach out to take it. "Okay?" He spoke in question. "Great." Crowley smiled and let out a soft chuckle. "You wouldn't happen to know where the devil is, by chance, would you?" Crowley's eyes narrowed for a moment and be let out a long Thursday, turning to pick up his drink again. "Birdies tell me he has an appointment in Carthage, Missouri."

The men nodded at each other and thanked him, then lifted the gun point blank to Crowley's face. Sophia stood in anger as he pulled the trigger. It clicked, empty. The brothers looked very surprised as Crowley stared back at him unwavering. Pandora growled at the younger brother until he took down the gun, "If that had bullets in it you would be dead right now pretty boy."

Crowley smiled at her as her shoulders rose and fell in angry breaths, "Oh, yeah, right, you'll probably need some more ammunition." Crowley walked behind his desk while Sophia glared at the men. As he rummaged through a drawer Dean spoke, "Uh, excuse me for asking, but aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?"

Crowley looked up at him, "Number one, he's going to wipe us all out anyway. Two, after you leave here, I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three," Crowley screamed the next part at them while Sophia grinned, "how about you don't miss, okay! Morons!" He threw a package of bullets at the shorter one and transported them to the opposite side of the mansion.

Sophia looked around the cold, locked down panic room and sighed, hoping the men would leave soon. Soon after turning on the wall of monitors, Crowley snapped his fingers and the fireplace lit. Sophia ran towards it and attempted to warm her bare skin. She heard Crowley pour himself a drink, "They should be gone fairly soon, but I don't want to take any chances, so we'll wait a couple hours."

Nodding she sat with her back to the fire, looking up at him as he swirled his glass around in thought. He looked down at her, noticing her rubbing her arms. Setting down his drink he pulled off his jacket and sat down beside her. With a sigh he pulled his jacket over her shoulders and tucked her under his arm. Sophia looked up at him with a smile.

"You really shouldn't make threats to boys like that, they hold grudges." Sophia wrapped her left arm around his torso, pressing her face into his chest. He placed his hand under her chin and made her look at him, she gazed into his eyes for a moment before she kicked her chin up and met his lips.

Letting out a soft groan Crowley moved his hand to entangle in her hair as he cupped the back of her head. Pandora snaked her hands up his chest to wrap her arms around his neck letting out a whimper. Crowley pushed her down onto her back and began to ravage her neck, Sophia panted and moaned into the cool air. As she struggled to wrap her legs around him he grunted and pushed up her skirt.

As the skin of her legs met the cool air Crowley grabbed them harshly and pulled them up over his waist. Sophia gasped as he thrust his pelvis against her own and she felt the hard bulge in his pants. Crowley's fingers dug into her thighs as he looked into her face, as she moved in to kiss him he pulled back. "You're a virgin aren't you?" He gave her a quick sniff and grimaced, "I can tell by the smell of your arousal."

With a disappointed look he stood up from her, Sophia pulled herself up onto her knees to stare at him with a frown. "Why does that matter?" She ran her hands up his legs, "I want to touch you." Crowley sighed down at her and watched her stand up and walk over to the screens. "I don't think losing your virginity to a demon is very good for you."

Crowley watched as Sophia ran her fingers along the retreating figures of the Winchesters. Turning her head slightly she looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "If you find my virginity so repulsive, I'm sure the shorter one would help eradicate it." As Crowley growled angrily she spun around to face him, "Then would I be whorish enough for you to fuck me?" Her whispered voice coming out in an angry growl.

Crowley lunged at her angrily, throwing her down on the carpet as he ripped the dress off her body. Sophia gasped loudly as she felt her naked back slam against the cold floor. Crowley pushed himself between her legs, kissing the skin of her neck roughly. Sophia moaned and gasped hectically and Crowley growled into her skin as he ripped off her undergarments.

Lying under him, naked and ready, Sophia looked up at him. Her powerful blue eyes piercing deep inside of him, it gave Crowley shivers of fear, and excited him like nothing had before. His pause only lasted a moment, then he was back to assaulting her. His hands were harsh and unwavering, his lips parting to bite and suck, his hips pressing into her fiercely without hesitation. Sophia could feel herself gasping with painful ecstasy as he overlooked any sign of discomfort to cater his own sick fantasy.

This only made Sophia's need swell, screaming out and begging for him. Grabbing Crowley's hips she pulled him against her, they both let out primal growls of approval. With a snap, his clothes were gone and he was plummeting himself inside of her. Sophia screamed and held on for dear life as she felt herself ripping and repairing, Crowley's healing passing through her body just as fast as the searing pain.

Soon Sophia found herself convulsing violently through her first orgasm, Crowley's drawn out laughter breathing out across her slick skin. He continued to pound into her ferociously until his own body shuddered in release. As she felt Crowley buck and pump inside her, Sophia's own orgasm erupted again. Crowley kissed her strongly for a moment, then with a groan he pulled himself off of her.

Sophia lifted her head slowly, noticing an amount of blood pooling along the remnants of her ripped dress. Crowley snapped his fingers and she stood next to him, clean and clothed, but still holding some of his cum inside of herself. Noticing the feeling she looked up at him, Crowley only grinned and walked out of the room, both knowing why she blushed.


	3. No Going Back

_**Thanks so much for the reviews, not just here but also on my other stories! Enjoy this today, and a new chapter for Stardust will be out tomorrow.**_

_**Just as a **_**warning**_**, lots of sexy sex. :)**_

**No Going Back**

_She was much too young for him. The proper thing to do would've been to meet with her father about setting up his son. But as Fergus turned to glare at his snoring wife, his mind wandered to the young girl. Her skin pale as the full moon, her hair as orange as the fire. Her supple lips as she smiled at him in the morning, her perfect and unblemished body._

_Fergus growled and rose from the bed, the sun was rising slowly and he stormed his way out of the house. Early markets were bustling already, and there she was. Sophia Dunlop, child of the dairy witches, a girl after his own heart. Fergus remembered watching her grandmother hang; he was still sucking his mother's teat._

_Sophia was arranging the picked berries and nuts beside the forsaken cheese. Once the sign went up, her mother's shop would be bombarded by the day's grocers. Fergus walked straight up to her, halfway aware of the looks he received, and halfway not caring._

_Clearing his throat, Fergus clasped his hands behind his back. Sophia looked up and brushed some hair out of her face, her bun falling apart already. She let out a beaming smile, greeting him warmly. Fergus nodded towards the road out of town, requesting she walk with him._

_Calling to her mother through the window, she pulled off her apron and wrapped her hand around his arm. The women gossiped as the couple passed. Fergus wondered if Sophia knew what she was getting herself into. Sure they had had their lengthy conversations, friendly enough._

_But such a young maiden walking off with a married man, the scandal. That morning was the first time they made love. The first time Sophia had shuddered against a man's body, heated and filled with need. Fergus had never felt such soft skin in his life, and it blushed only for him._

_The day he made the crossroads deal, his confidence was through the roof. Fergus fully intended to snatch up his little rose and leave for the city. Sophia had been instructed to pack her bag and he would meet her behind the hill before supper. As Fergus made his way down the path, his own satchel slung over his shoulder, the stank smell of burning hay assaulted his nostrils._

_Fear gripped his heart as he rounded the hill, seeing not his Sophia waiting patiently. Fergus was met with a horrifically burnt corpse, the embers still flashing as the townspeople spoke passionately around it. Fergus screamed angrily, his wife stepping out of the crowed to jeer at him._

xx

Her toes slid along the carpet, weaving them clumsily along the ornate red and gold pattern. The individual pieces of material tickling along the tough skin as she scrunched and released. The door slid open behind her and she lifted her head. Crowley walked in, a drink in his hand like always, with a smug look on his face. "I want you to put this on." Sophia watched as he pulled a soft cream coloured dress out of her wardrobe, she'd not worn it yet, letting Crowley pick her dresses himself.

Sophia was confused as she trailed her nails along the diamond encrusted design on the bodice. She looked up to see Crowley sauntering back out the door silently, with a shrug she began to change. Once ready, Sophia made her way down to the living room where Crowley was waiting for her. Sophia began to feel nervous as she noticed candles were lit around the room, giving a soft ambient lighting.

Crowley smiled at her, his devilish eyes looking her up and down in approval. Sophia felt her cheeks warm and frowned, taking a deep breath she walked up to Crowley slowly. She moved in to give him a kiss on his forehead but he had other plans, taking her off guard he kicked his lips to embrace hers. Her eyes popped open but soon closed as she melted into his kiss. Sophia felt Crowley's hands slip up to her left one, sliding something on her finger swiftly.

Pulling away from his lips she looked down at her hand, there on her ring finger sat a rose golden ring, complete with a circle of diamonds encapsulating a striking champagne sapphire. Sophia let out a small gasp before looking back up to Crowley. "What does this mean?" Her whisper came, Crowley picked up a drink sitting on the table beside him. "Just that you're mine," he paused to take a mouthful. "And that caught my eye." Crowley turned away from her, taking another swig and turning on the television. Sophia smiled at the back of him before looking down at the sparkling ring again.

"We have to go poppet, the Devil's after me now." Sophia looked back up at his frowning face, he walked towards her slowly. Standing close enough for their chests to touch he sighed down at her, "I'm sorry but I can't tell you anything, I won't take that chance with you." Crowley then wrapped his arms around her and gave her a slow succulent kiss. Sophia sighed into his lips just as a breeze swept them up. Opening her eyes she found herself inside a small darkened trailer, "Where are we?" she whispered turning to look out the window.

The sky was black and Crowley stood behind her silently, she turned to him and frowned. "I can't tell you poppet," the sadness in his face broke her heart to see. He looked so different than what he normally did, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a quick kiss. "It's fine; as long as I'm with you I couldn't care less where I am." At her whispered words he smiled at her.

Pulling back from her slightly, he showed her where her bags were. Sophia was surprised to see the old clothes she had, she thought he had thrown them out long ago. "I thought it would be more practical for you to have pants in case you had to run." A shot of terror ran up her spine as she spun around to face him, "I'll never run from you Crowley."

He let out a sigh of defeat and sat down on the bed, running his hand along his face. "I can't protect you from everything, I might die." Tears sprung to her eyes and she kicked off her shoes to pull herself onto his lap. Sophia straddled him, legs on either side and she pressed her body into his, their noses touching. "I will always be with you." the low growl in her voice making him shiver.

Scrunching up his shirt in her hands she kissed him, softly at first, then as a small moan slipped from Crowley's throat she bit his lip. Wrapping her arms around his neck he licked his way into her mouth with relish. Letting himself fall softly to the mattress he smiled into her lips for a moment. Sophia let out a soft groan and he suddenly pulled his mouth back. Her eyes were filled with passion as he looked into them.

With a shuddering sigh she nodded at him, a snap of his fingers and they both lay beside each other naked. Their clothes neatly folded on the table across the trailer. Crowley nearly wept at the sight of her naked flesh so close to his own, Sophia was licking her lips as she took him in. "I'm not someone who you'd find yourself with, am I?" His voice was small as she made eye contact with him.

Sophia let out a sly grin and rose herself above him, Crowley rolled onto his back and watched as her soft breasts swayed above him. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before trailing down his body, he let in a narrow breath as she began to bite at his collarbone. Moving her lips slowly down his body her hair tickled his chest, suddenly he could feel her breath on the soft skin of his shaft.

The thought of her being so close to it made it jump; he heard her giggle lightly and pain gripped his heart. "Don't laugh." He grumbled, shocked Sophia looked up at him. "I don't care what your insecurities are Crowley." His eyebrows rose at her harsh whisper, "I plan on making love to you in every way I know how. Until you are a puddle of drool in my arms." Her voice was filled with a darkness he had never heard as she smirked at him and dipped her head low again.

Crowley felt Sophia's fingers grasp his manhood and he groaned, she pressed her smiling lips to the side of his shaft and began to kiss and lick along it. His heart began to race as Sophia kissed her way to the tip, a small amount of liquid already oozing from the tiny slit. Crowley let out a yelping groan as she sealed her lips around the head and sucked slightly. Sophia pulled him fully into her mouth as his breathing became ragged. Pumping her mouth up and down on him she moaned around him, causing vibrations to hit the nerves and send his eyes rolling back.

Swallowing him down into her throat she quickly moved up and down, as he let out another shout she felt him jumping in her mouth. Pressing her nose into the coarse black hairs at the end of his penis Sophia felt his hot seed slide down her throat pulse after pulse. Slowly pulling him out of her mouth she swallowed and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. Panting, Crowley lifted his head up to look at her, Sophia grinned at him again as he rose his torso off the black sheets.

"Do I want to know where you learned that?" His breathy question making her giggle softly as she shook her head. With a wild eruption of possessiveness he pulled her down and laid her beside him, hovering over her he looked into her eyes. "Are you really sure about this? Once we're together, there's no going back." His growled warning sent ripples through her body, her back arched into him impulsively.

Sophia wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him onto her in a kiss. Feeling her body flush against his made him groan into her lips loudly, his hand grasping her hair and pressing her face closer to his roughly. Her body arched into him as he ran his fingers over her supple breasts. Turning his head he began to place kisses on her neck, nipping at the soft skin, ushering sighs of pleasure from her.

Moving his mouth to encapsulate a nipple his fingers ran along her stomach. Sophia stretched beneath him and smiled as Crowley licked her nipple into a tiny aching bud. She was surprised by Crowley's gentleness as he ran his hands along her skin and licked at her nipples. When he bit one of them playfully, she whimpered his name and he grabbed her wrists, holding her down and bruising her. An evil grin crossed her face, Crowley licked and bit, whispering what he would do to her against her skin. He promised sex and bliss, he ravaged and played across her body with his mouth.

When Sophia gasped for him he would grin against her skin. Crowley praised her body, he whispered his gratefulness, and he damned himself for loving her. He nuzzled the soft skin covering her ribs and promised to worship and love only her. When she writhed against him, he professed love; when she gripped his head in her hands and begged, he moved lower. He licked a line of fire down her belly, and then ran his fingers along her ribs until he rested his hands on her hips.

When Sophia bucked, he held. When he kissed his way to her slit, she whimpered his name. He smiled against her skin and slid his finger down to massage her clitoris. She groaned and rolled her hips, crying his name over and over, begging him to not stop. Her hands clawed at Crowley's shoulders and hair, and he licked along her lips and growled his devotion to her. He slid two fingers inside of her while his tongue worked her bud, over and over. Faster and faster. He licked, he sucked; pushed and pumped.

Sophia exploded and called out his name as the orgasm ripped through her. He pulled himself up her body with shaking breathes, with sloppy kisses along her body as sweat and heat mixed, his finger still working agonizingly against her and sliding another back inside of her. "Again," he demanded as he pushed harder. "Say it, again, Sophia."

She whimpered her love to him, professing her devotion and unending loyalty. Pulling his hand free she cried out in sadness, then suddenly he was inside of her, filling her and whispering her name against her ear. Sophia cried out again, this time in excited pleasure as he filled her perfectly. Crowley moved and she moved, he pulled out and pushed back in again. Sophia meeting his every beat, begging him for more, faster, harder, everything.

Her hands slid down from Crowley's neck and he pistoned his hips against her, her nails clawing painfully down his back and he groaned. Sophia clung to him with her nails and revelled in the feel of him; the feel of him inside of her. The feel of his arms tightening on her waist, the feel of his breath puffing against her wet skin. She turned her head and he licked up her neck. Sophia turned back to him, licked up the side of his face, and laughed when he bit her shoulder.

Sophia felt the second orgasm rising, burning in her belly and shaking at her core. But she held on and laughed at the dirty lusts Crowley whispered in her ear, she whispered them back. She let him whisper his adoration and felt his hands dig bruises into her hip and thigh as her nails drew blood from his back.

She came with his name on her lips and her mouth against his jaw. Crowley lifted her and pumped into her, he groaned her name as his own orgasm tore through him. Sophia collapsed onto the bed naked and covered in sweat, wearing satisfaction in a smile. Her breath steadied and she smiled up at him. She raised a hand to his face and he took it, kissed it gently, lovingly. When she closed her eyes, he stepped from the bed and let out a shaking breath, he walked to the window.

Crowley glared out at the darkness, searching for any movement in the dark bushes. He rubbed the left of his chest in pain as fear gripped him anew, what if he couldn't really protect her? When he turned back she was asleep. He could see red marks on her shoulders, bruises along her thighs. What had he done, he'd put wheels into motion that would now be impossible to stop.

Grumbling at himself as he nestled in the bed beside her, he knew he should of sent her away a long time ago. He was too selfish, he was too blinded, and now he could never turn her away from him. Turning his head to the left he watched as his phone lit up, reading the message he growled in anger. They burnt down his house, they were all looking for him now. He could only hope that when it came down to the crunch that Sophia would be strong enough to protect herself.

xx

Again Crowley refused to tell her anything he was doing; keeping her deep in hiding while he planned and acted alone. Sophia would wake up and be alone in the small trailer, huddling down inside her blankets until he returned with a scowl. Some nights he would come home angry and just take her, violent and unforgiving, he would make her sob out while he ripped her skin. He would let out a deep, evil chuckle as she shuddered and screamed through her release.

Other nights he would come home and kiss her. Crowley would woo her gallantly, tasting her skin delicately, and push into her gently with sighs. Even standing in the daylight shining through the open window Sophia would become wet and heated by just thinking about it. If Crowley were not there to ease her through the aching need; again sometimes gentle, sometimes hard and fast. She would unzip her jeans slowly, letting out a gasp as it clicked to the bottom.

She would reach to her left and turn on the small blue iPod; music would have her shaking her hips gently. With a drawn out moan Sophia would slide the jeans over her hips, but leaving them clinging barely to her behind. Swiftly, in tune to the music, her fingers would slide past the cotton of her panties. They would travel shamelessly downwards until Sophia felt a shock of pleasure.

Those nights, Crowley would come home to find Sophia fast asleep. He would try to wake her verbally, then seductively. But those nights she would just snuggle into his chest and sigh, smiling while she slept. Those nights, those nights when Crowley would sigh when he looked up to see her soiled clothes strew over the floor. Most of those nights he would then let himself fall into a rarely cherished sleep, but not this night.

This night Crowley was worried, he was about to set in motion a series of events he hoped would lead the Winchesters to locking Lucifer back in his cage. So on this night, before he embarked on a completely outlandish endeavour, he began trailing kisses harshly along Sophia's arms. Feeling her stir underneath him, he slid his fingers between her legs. She was moist and heated still in sleep, Sophia sighed happily and slowly her eyes opened.

Crowley looked at her solemnly, "Sorry to wake you Poppet, but I won't be here for long tonight." Sophia frowned at him before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She pulled Crowley's face flush to hers, kissing him with worry and sadness. His fingers still between her legs, Crowley continued to stroke her lovingly as she mewed for him. With a brush of air, Sophia felt his clothes dissipate and Crowley's skin press against her own.

Without any words, Crowley pulled himself on top of her, pressing himself deep inside of her trembling wetness. Sophia cried out for him as Crowley swiftly penetrated her, he groaned against the skin of her breasts as she ran her nails through his hair. He held her tightly as they gently rocked together, fear gripping his chest at the thought of what would happen to her if Lucifer survived.

As they lay there afterwards, Crowley still held her tightly, one hand brushing through her hair in reflection. Sophia's lips were trailing along his face when he began to pull away, she looked at him sadly as he stood and snapped his clothes back on. "I've got to go Poppet, but hopefully," He turned to smirk at her, "God willing, I'll be home before dawn." They shared an awkward chuckle, before Crowley disappeared with a whoosh of air. Leaving Sophia sitting alone, tears welling in her eyes, clutching the sheets around her.

xx

"Sophia!" Crowley's gruff shout drew her out of restless sleep, he looked a little rustled. She frowned and walked over to him, "I need you to shift and come with me, bit of a problem with the Winchesters." Sophia nodded, receiving a quick kiss from him before she changed quickly into her Hound. Crowley looked down at her for a moment before snapping them to a rundown old house.

Crowley screamed to grab the attention of the Hound slowly advancing on Dean. "You're back?" Came Dean, who was reloading a shotgun. "I'm invested, currently." Crowley grinned, the Hound began to walk towards them, Sophia let out ferocious warning to the smaller beast. Crowley told her strongly to stay, "You can control them?" Dean's terrified voice echoed again as Sophia rubbed her head gently on Crowley's arm.

"Not that one." Crowley pointed to the first Hound, "I brought my own." Sophia felt his hand petting her fondly, "Mine's bigger," He grinned, "Sic 'em boy!" At his holler Sophia lunged, going right for the tiny throat of the Hound in front of her. As they lashed at each other, the men ran from the house. Blood sprayed from the beasts neck as she rebounded, taking a breath.

The beast lunged at her, causing her to crash into a small table, recovering quickly Sophia grabbed its front leg and threw it against an over turned dresser. Tasting blood in her mouth she lunged again, throwing the beast against the stairs twice. The beast grabbed her own neck and threw her through the wall into the room the Winchesters had been in. Angrily she howled and slammed it into the next wall, the sound of smashing glass pierced her ears as she began to rip apart her opponents jaw.

The beast began to cry as Sophia ripped hunks of meat off him, her human voice laughing manically at the sweet victory. Spitting out the beasts heart, she grinned, her white teeth stained and dripping with blood. Teleporting herself back to the safe house she shifted into her human form. Suddenly a jarring pain swept through her body, looking down at her abdomen her hands began to shake. Blood spread across her skin, gushing out around a long hunk of broken glass. Sophia began to panic, her fingers barely touching the glass as she felt her warm blood dripping down her naked legs.

A great roar ripped through the room as her body began to collapse, just before she hit the floor she saw Crowley reaching out to grab her. "No! Sophia no!" Crowley yelled angrily, ripping the glass roughly from her stomach. Sophia screeched, her vision popping with searing white lights. She screamed his name, begging him to help her as she panicked.

Crowley watched as Sophia's eyes began to flutter, when the whites of her eyes began to show he screamed a question at her. Sophia was slipping into darkness as she caught a few of his hasty words, "...can save you... but... it's the only... won't live without... trust..." Sloppily she nodded her head, reaching out for his face with limp fingers. "I love you." she whispered, pressing her lips to his as a long breath slipped from her cold lips.

xx

"Sophia..." The tender melodic voice had Sophia's eyes opening slowly, she was lying on warm grass looking up at the sun tinkling through the canopy of trees above her. Confusion flowed through her body, but was stopped short as she saw a glorious mane of red curls come into her view. "Mary Magdalene, what am I doing here?" Sophia's whisper came out harshly as Magdalene helped her to her feet.

The lofty woman stood there with a long and flowing azure blue gown, it was transparent in the soft lighting and highlighted the naked curves of her eternal body. "You've reached the deepest part of your subconscious without meaning to. I believe it is because you were on the cusp of death, but something is bringing you back." Magdalene's voice held an air of infinite wisdom as she spoke, her lips smiling at Sophia.

"I was bleeding..." Sophia looked down at her naked body, the hole that should've been present was now gone. "I think Crowley saved me..." Magdalene's head tipped to the side slightly as her smile wavered, "My child, you must take care." She reached out to touch Sophia's shoulder, "I understand your need to protect him, but be aware for your own sake." Sophia nodded at the woman, lifting her face to give her a weak smile.

"But if I was close to death, how did he bring me back? There was a huge hole in my stomach!" Sophia's whispered voice came out quickly, Magdalene nodded and smiled at her. "Your returning soul," she ran her silky fingers across Sophia's now bare collarbone. "He had exchange it, making this your final life. It saved you, but now the only thing hiding you is the Hound." Magdalene's voice deepened with worry, "This will be your final life. And the only means of protecting yourself is the strength you hold, but I am confident in that strength."

With a nod of finality she embraced Sophia, pulling back again she gave her a kiss to the forehead, "Now, you go back to that Demon of yours and give him some relief. I can feel his worry and fear from here!" The women laughed with each other before Sophia sat on the grass. Her legs crossed and her eyes closing slowly, when she opened them she was lying in a warm bed. Letting her blue eyes focus, she saw Crowley's head resting beside her hand; it was cradled in his bent arms while his body crouched on the floor.

When she lifted her fingers to stroke his hair he woke with a jump, "Sophia!" he yelled in surprise. "Bloody hell! Are you okay?!" Crowley's eyes were bloodshot as he rose from the floor to sit beside her, his hands reaching out to touch her face gently. "I thought I'd lost you." At his whisper she moved forward to kiss him, thankful that he had made it home in one piece, unlike herself.

Crowley pulled back and began to apologize, explaining how he had saved her, the same story Magdalene had given her. As her eyes listed to the left of him, she watched the sun begin to rise through the small window. Sophia smiled softly as Crowley pushed forward to kiss her again, almost feeling the warmth of the sun on her naked skin. With a sigh she let her body fall back onto the mattress while Crowley slid on top of her in fiery need.


	4. Bones

_**Thanks a big bundle for reviewing koryandrs! Let's get some more, because we all know you guys love it. :P  
**_

_**More adult stuff! WARNINGGGG! I hardly notice, so just make sure you keep and eye out haha! This story is rated M for a reason. :) We're getting close to Gabriel's part and I'm very excited!**_

**Bones**

After her near death experience, Sophia was on complete lockdown. Crowley was rarely home now, putting his plans into full gear. Even after Sam Winchester had taken Lucifer back into the pit Sophia was on strict house arrest. She had begun to resent the tiny mobile home, still relishing in the nest she had with Crowley, but now dying to be free and stretch her wings. So to speak.

One day, her devil came home with the widest grin. "King o' Hell!" His scratchy voice blasted through the trailer, making Sophia, who had been pouring herself a drink, jump and nearly spill the warm whisky. She spun around to look at him, her piercing eyes making him jump slightly. "You're looking at the new Satan Poppet!" Crowley's smug grin had the edges of her mouth turning upwards in a smirk.

"I've got a nice little, well," Crowley let out a small chuckle, "Rather large, house all ready for you my darling." With a snap Sophia found herself standing in a lavishly decorated master bedroom, "Plenty of new dresses in the closet for you." He turned around to look at her as she took a drink from the glass, "I look forward to not seeing you in jeans again for a long time." At his words Sophia gasped, she looked down to see a flowing lavender dress where her sweater used to be.

Looking up at Crowley she smiled devilishly, "Can I go outside again?" Crowley's smile fell at her whisper, "Unfortunately, that silly angel Castiel is soon going to be declaring civil war in that matchbox they call Heaven." Sophia felt a growl well up in her chest; Crowley raised his eyebrows along with his hands in defeat. "Alright Poppet! We'll figure something out! I'll just have to tote you along with me!"

Sophia grinned again, "Take your wife to work day, forever." Crowley laughed at her sarcastic statement. Moving towards a side bar table, Crowley poured himself a drink. He turned back to look at Sophia, now sitting happily on the plush bed. "I also resurrected a couple hunters, Moose and his Grandpappy." Sophia's eyes lifted to his in surprise, "I've got them hunting down Alphas for me. We're trying to find Purgatory."

Suddenly Crowley groaned, "Fucking Singer." He set his drink down angrily, "I'll be right back Poppet." With that Crowley was gone, Sophia let out a sigh and let herself fall back onto the bed. After laying there for a moment she heard a sharp whistle, phasing into a Hound she found herself standing in Bobby Singer's kitchen. She let out a growl as Bobby turned and nearly hit her in the face, he grimaced at her breath, she knew it stank of death and torture.

"Doggie breath," Came Crowley's smug voice as Bobby rubbed his face, "Bracing, isn't it?" Sophia smirked with her canine mouth as Bobby Singer gulped and turned his back to her. "Ball's in your court, Robert. Ten years of living or ten years as Alpo." Despite the fact Magdalene gave her strict orders not to kill certain people, including Singer, she relished in the chance to stretch her legs. All four of them in this instance.

Singer looked back at her for a moment, seeing sadness and defeat in his eyes. She let out another warning growl, not wanting to taste his blood in her mouth, and Bobby turned to give Crowley a look of disgust. Crowley smirked happily at the man while Bobby flicked open a pocket knife to scrape some paint off of the seal. "This ain't over." Bobby growled, holding his knife at the ready.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Crowley spoke, stepping out of the devil's trap to pause in front of his captor. "Happy hunting." Crowley said happily while walking towards Sophia, the next moment she was back in the bedroom with him, her lavender dress swirling around her ankles again.

xx

For the next few days Crowley came and went with a pleased smile on his face, everything was looking up for him. Sophia was enjoying getting to know the new house, Crowley didn't exaggerate when he said it was large. Letting out a yawn she looked up from the shelf of books she had been perusing. Frowning at the time sitting on the face of the clock Sophia began to make her way towards her bedroom.

Sophia met Crowley in the hallway, his face was crumpled in stress and fatigue. Sophia followed him into their room silently, she watched as Crowley just let himself fall on top of the bed with a loud huff. Sophia made her way towards his still figure with a smirk. She knelt down in front of his knees, her dress pooling around her poetically as she ran her hands up his legs.

He let out a low groan making Sophia smirk. She lifted her body higher, reaching for his zipper. By the time she had pulled open his pants, a growing erection was waiting for her. Sophia swiftly pulled it into her mouth, much to the excitement of dear Crowley. She could feel his shaft starting to twitch about in her mouth when he cursed and lifted his torso off the bed.

Sophia lifted her head to look at him, licking semen off of her lips. Crowley sighed heavily, lifting his hand to her face before screaming "Fucking Singer!" Sophia laughed quickly, watching him arrange his clothes before disappearing. Once alone she let out a sigh and pulled herself onto the bed, shedding the gown she had been wearing and slipping between the sheets naked.

Later that night Crowley came home with a large bag, he ran straight to the bar table to chug a glass then pour another. Sophia sat up in the bed, gripping the black sheets to her chest tightly. "Crowley, what's wrong?" She whispered, causing him to spin around quickly. "Didn't mean to wake you darling, just a bit of a bump in the road s'all." Sophia frowned at the bag in his hand.

"Oh this?" Crowley asked, lifting the bag for a moment, "Those damn hunters found my bones, tried to incinerate me! Bloody _fucking_ hell." He huffed in exhaustion before plopping himself down on the bed, clutching the bag to his chest as he drank. Sophia lifted herself up behind him, pressing her body against his and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. One hand stroked along the side of his face, the other pressed tightly to his chest as she pressed her lips to his ear.

"I have an idea." Was her whisper, causing him to spin his body around quickly to look at her. Sophia smiled at his confused face, "But I can't tell you how, and I need you to leave." Crowley's face turned to anger, "What are you talking about? What can't you tell me?" His yelling caused her to frown again, but she placed her hands on his chest, the sheets falling to the mattress. "Crowley I can't, you need to trust me, don't worry."

His eyes narrowed, "Don't do it, I can find my own way." Crowley's low growl frightened her, she had never seen him so serious. As Sophia opened her mouth to speak again, he was gone. Crowley had left her sitting there in the blink of an eye. Frowning deeply she stood up from the bed, determined now to help him as much as she could. Sophia sat naked on the centre of the floor, closing her eyes and taking in deep, measured breaths.

Within seconds she could hear the chirping of birds and soft rustle of wind through great green leaves. Opening her eyes Sophia looked up to see fiery mane of Magdalene looking down at her. "What troubles you so Sweet Sophia?" Her floating voice passing over Sophia like a cool wave of calm. "I need your help Mary, I need you to help Crowley." Magdalene's eyebrows lifted quickly, her lips forming a circle of surprise on her pale face.

Sophia stood quickly as Magdalene turned from her and walked back to her caravan, settling herself on the edge of the porch with a sigh. "And what is so terrible that the King of Hell needs my help?" Sophia sat quietly beside her, her naked skin sinking into the smooth sun-warmed wood. "His bones, hunters found them and now Crowley doesn't know where is safe enough to hide them."

Magdalene nodded solemnly, "That is a problem now isn't it?" Sophia looked down at her hands, clasped together and shaking slightly. After a moment of Magdalene sitting silently, she stood, making Sophia jump. "Okay, we've got it now." Magdalene spoke, a strange air about her. "I've just got to get a few things from inside." With each word, Magdalene's voice returned to normal slowly. She continued explaining to Sophia as she rummaged through her caravan in search of ingredients.

"I just spoke to Him," Magdalene began, Sophia standing in the open door now in confusion. "And He told me a spell that would bind you two together." Magdalene reached into a high cupboard, glass clanged around inside as she withdrew a glass vial in the shape of a gourd. "It's easy to do, you only need to drink this," Sophia stayed silent as Magdalene began to mix items in a mortar, crushing them with a pestle before adding some small amounts of liquids.

"And then you must press his bones to your body." Magdalene shoved the now full and corked vial into Sophia's hands, "Be sure you start with the feet, it will be impossibly painful and you won't be able to move very well for a few days." Sophia began to shake again before Magdalene wrapped her sheer enveloped arms around Sophia's tanned skin. "It's alright my dear, but you will need Crowley's help once you get to your hands and arms." Sophia nodded, "What will this do to me?"

Magdalene pulled back to look into her eyes, "You will be the keeper of his bones, his very life source." Magdalene's voice was immensely serious, her eyes level with Sophia's. "Not one of you can live without the other, you will be bound for eternity." Sophia's breath stopped for a moment, her eyes welling with tears. She doubted her strength, she thought it would be impossible for her to endure such pain. But then Sophia thought of Crowley, the fear in his eyes while he drank and clutched that bag to his chest.

Sophia knew what she had to do, pain or not, fear or none, she had to ensure his survival. With new conviction she nodded, grasping the vial tightly in her hand and giving Magdalene a strong smile. "That's my girl, now get going." Sophia hugged Magdalene back for a brief second before turning to sit on the warm grass once again. They waved at each other happily and full of hope, before Sophia closed her eyes and spirited herself back to the dark room Crowley had left her in.

xx

"I don't like this Sophia, not one bit." Crowley grumbled as he paced the room. Sophia sat on the bed, dressed in a deep emerald gown and holding the heavy vile in her hands. Crowley's bones sat beside her on the comforter, Sophia scowled at his pacing figure. "Whether or not you help me, I'll do this myself." Crowley turned angrily at her harsh whisper. "And what if you die?" He walked at her briskly, "What if you die during it? What will I do then?"

Sophia's eyes lowered at him, "What if later on, someone finds out what we did and kills you off anyway?" Crowley fell onto the bed with a growl, "Then we're both dead, even if it didn't kill me, I'd be..." His voice trailed off and he turned his face to look at Sophia. Her scowl softened, "How many times have you watched me die? They all blend together for me…"

Crowley straightened his jacket, grumbling to himself. With a sigh he turned his back to her, "Too bloody many." The last word was on his breath, his shoulders sagging forward with breathy chuckles of insanity. "I'll be fine, you'll be fine." Sophia whispered with comfort as her hand trailed up his arm. Crowley looked at her fingers before letting out a heavy sigh, "Bollocks." He stood stubbornly, reaching for the bag and opening it as Sophia moved herself to sit in the middle of the bed.

Taking a deep breath she uncorked the pale yellow liquid and lifted it to her lips. Sophia's eyes closed as she felt the warm liquid seep down her throat, it tasted like warm sunshine and vanilla. Opening her eyes she handed Crowley the empty vial, laying herself down on the bed as her skin began to glow a faint red. Crowley looked down at her in fear, his hands gently shaking as he lifted out what used to be his feet.

Gently placing them on the corresponding positions of Sophia's own, as they began to sink into her skin, the red glow became brighter. Sophia's body began to shake with groans of pain, "Don't!" Sophia lifted her hand to stop Crowley as he froze, "Keep going!" He returned to the bag with a growl, lifting out the next bones in sequence. Every bone higher the light grew brighter and Sophia's pain became more intense.

Every bone, her groans turned to grunts, her grunts to rolling screams. Reaching her ribs Sophia began to shriek, as they sunk in completely she rolled her head, whimpering as tears rolled down her face. Crowley pressed his lips together tightly, every twinge of pain from her shot through him like a bullet. As Crowley slid the last bones in place, her pain was so immense Sophia just lay there, tears flowing from her eyes as her mouth stayed open in a silent scream.

Lifting the skull, Crowley looked down at her with fear. Sophia's body was convulsing, sweat beading her naked skin. His hands shook as she turned to look at him, Sophia nodded clumsily and he took a deep breath. Pressing the old bone to her face the room began to shake, Crowley released it as the red light became so bright he had to shield his eyes. Sophia's screams were the loudest he'd ever heard, the glass throughout the room shattering horribly.

Suddenly it stopped; there was complete silence as the light was sucked into her skin. When Crowley looked down at her again, Sophia lay there unconscious. Her hair was plastered to her face, her limbs spread out around her while her chest pumped up and down with heavy breath. Crowley let out a low sigh as he sat down on the bed, his hand moving to hold Sophia's limp one.

xx

"The Winchesters have found out Crowley was pulling their strings." Magdalene's voice floated over to Sophia, who was sitting in the white hammock. Magdalene sat on a swing beside the large fire, night birds cooing in the branches above them. The women smiled at each other, "He's going to really enjoy toying with them, he's so... evil." Sophia grinned and joined Magdalene in a fit of wild laughter.

Sophia felt a sharp pain in her temple, with a hiss she lifted her hand to press her forehead. "Crowley is looking for you," Magdalene looked over at Sophia, she knew the feeling well. If Sophia had of been at home like she was supposed to be, she would have been zapped to Crowley's side. But Magdalene had charms around her sanctuary, nothing could ever penetrate it.

Saying her goodbyes to Magdalene, Sophia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Looking around her she was in one of Crowley's abandoned buildings. Hearing Crowley screaming in pain she began to run down the dark hall, a growl raising in her throat. Reaching the door she threw it open, letting out a roar as she saw Crowley chained up and bloody on the torture chair.

Sophia ran towards him, reaching her hands out for the bolt cutters. She was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist as she lifted it off the table. Turning to her right with a growl she prepared to lash out, "Easy now Poppet," Came Crowley's voice as he released her hand, Sophia looked up at him in confusion, then back to the Crowley sitting in the chair. "It's the alpha shape shifter, thought he'd be funny."

Sophia dropped the cutters and ran around the table, wrapping her arms around Crowley and squeezing him tightly. "It's alright Sophia," Crowley cooed softly as he hugged her back, Sophia's heart was beating hectically as she squeezed her eyes tightly. The creature chuckled from across the room, "Come here baby and I'll show you a good fucking time." Crowley pulled away from her and stabbed the shifter with a long ice pick. The scream ripped through the room as Sophia walked towards the door.

Sophia stood in the doorway as Crowley questioned the alpha with his own personal flair. A heat warmed in her belly as she watched Crowley grin and inflict pain, while the shifter cringed and bled. Sophia's hands went to her stomach and lip respectively, her eyelids fluttering as Crowley drug out his next slice. Running the knife slowly along his double's jawline, hot blood dripping down its neck. Sophia let out a soft moan, causing the two men to turn to face her. Her face blushed in embarrassment as she turned and ran out the door, rushing a dozen feet down the hallway until she came to a small alcove.

Kneeling over with heavy breaths, Sophia clutched her throat in the shadows. After regaining her breath she stood flush to the cold wall. She heard a door slam and footsteps coming down the hallway toward her. Crowley came into the shadows, pulling her towards him in a rough kiss. Sophia let out a groan, feeling the blood speckled across the sleeve of his jacket.

Crowley's hands pushed her black gown up around her hips in haste, pressing his hips against hers. Letting out a gasp, Sophia felt her legs being pushed up and her back pressing hard into the wall. Sophia let out a moan when Crowley bit at her throat, he growled and Sophia felt her underwear being ripped off. The next second Sophia let out a loud scream, Crowley's manhood piercing into her swiftly.

Sophia's legs were bent tightly into Crowley's arms as he pressed into her, throwing her hard against the wall with each thrust. Letting her head fall back she erupted in an orgasm, her body shaking then going limp as she felt Crowley's hot seed pulsing into her. Her legs fell limp around his waist while Crowley moved his arms to hold her tightly, his face pressed against hers. Sophia's breath came out laboured, her back relishing in the cool temperature of the wall. She could feel the bruises forming already.

Standing in the dark alcove, Crowley held Sophia tightly. She had put her feet back on the ground, now pressing her aching body against his while locked in a kiss. Sophia growled as she heard another set of boots walking towards them. "Sam and Dean are here, along with an angel and a demon." Crowley pulled back from Sophia to growl at Samuel Campbell, who now stood just outside of the shadows.

"Best send in the Calvary darling." Crowley whispered to Sophia, who promptly made her face transform to let out a loud howl. Almost immediately they could hear the distant sounds of a pack of hellhounds. Sophia placed a kiss on Crowley's neck as Campbell walked away. Crowley turned his head back to Sophia, brushing his lips against hers again, "I need you to run along home, just in case. Don't want them knowing where I've hidden my bones."

Sophia nodded and gave him another kiss, when she moved back and opened her eyes she was standing alone in their dark bedroom. Sometime later Crowley came home, Sophia was sitting up in bed reading a large leather bound. She looked up at him in worry, "Castiel killed me tonight, burned my bones right in front of the Winchesters." Sophia let out an airy laugh while Crowley loosened his tie and poured a drink.

Although Sophia knew Crowley was working with the angel Castiel, she knew not much else. Magdalene would grill her for information regarding the angel every time they met, but Sophia would let her down with a sigh. When Crowley kidnapped Dean Winchesters family her patience almost snapped. To resort to such lowly acts to force cooperation from the hunters, it required a level of desperation Crowley had never shown Sophia.

Then out of the blue Crowley didn't come home one night. Sophia cried herself to sleep in fear, not wanting to seek out Magdalene to keep herself in denial. The next day her heart nearly stopped when Crowley came screaming into the house. "Sophia!" He called her name in halting fear, she ran into his arms with a sob, "I thought you were gone!" Sophia whispered harshly into his chest.

When she pulled back from him they were in the cramped trailer again, Sophia looked around in confusion. "Sorry my love, but we're in hiding, this time from God." Sophia frowned and looked around, the walls were covered in Enochian warding magic, very strong ones at that. Letting out a sigh, she knew she wouldn't be able to reach Magdalene at all in this place.

xx

Sophia sat on the floor in front of the singular lounge chair in the trailer. Crowley was across the room pouring himself another glass of whiskey, the television playing a news story about India's leper colonies. Crowley would watch shows like this, about 'miracles' he attested to Castiel's new God-like powers. Sophia would sit against his legs, watching his hands shake while he drank his fears away.

Walking back to the chair, Crowley put his feet up and took a swig of his beverage. Sophia snuggled her face on top of his lap with a sigh. "Educate me Lewinsky." Crowley joked, causing Sophia to smile. Next second the television went dark, Sophia's head popped up in fear. "Hello, Crowley." Sophia let out a shriek as she turned to see Castiel standing there, "You look stressed," Crowley's eyes filled with terror as he sighed, "Bollocks."

Turning off the music, Crowley stood to face Castiel. Sophia shakily rose along with him, clutching his arm and trying to maintain a semblance of poise. That was a feat better suited to Crowley as he spoke next, "So, the jig is up. You found me." Castiel looked around the room, his impossibly bright blue eyes unsettling Sophia deeply. "I never lost you." He motioned around the room, "These, scratches. They're all useless."

"Still," Retorted Crowley with exhaustion, "Can't blame a girl for trying." He gave Castiel a small smile. "Fancy a drink before you smite me?" Castiel declined. Crowley had a little sass as he spoke again, "You like to bend them right over, do you?" In normal circumstances, Sophia would've laughed, maybe even given Crowley a kiss or whispered something naughty in his ear.

Today, however, she was paralyzed with fear. "Let's go." Crowley spread his arms, bumping the television antenna as his eyes squeezed closed. Sophia stood behind him, her fingers grasping his shoulder while tears ran down her face. After a moment, Castiel spoke again, "I'm not going to kill you Crowley." Sophia let out a sob of pain, Crowley's eyes opened quickly and he reached down to hold her up as she double over.

"No, you can't take her! Do anything you want to me! Just not her!" Crowley begged the angel, trying his hardest to keep his pride. Sophia sobbed into his chest, Crowley's drink covered the floor while he clutched her tightly. "I won't harm the girl, and I have plans for you." Crowley's head shot up, his face contorted in confusion. "What's that?"

"Here's our new arrangement," Castiel's voice was commanding as he spoke, "I let you live, you return to your post as King of Hell." Crowley's eyes narrowed, "But?" "But I choose where each soul goes." Crowley began another 'but' and Castiel cut him off. "I control the flow, and you take whatever I give you." Sophia's legs stopped shaking as she tried to calm herself, Crowley set her down in the chair and shook his finger at Castiel again.

"I take it you intend to keep the live share?" His voice held an air of tomfoolery as he moved to the sink to pour himself a new glass. "So, what you're saying is Hell's being downsized?" Castiel smiled at Sophia for a moment, sending chills up her spine. "I would have done away with it completely, but I need a threat to hold over my enemies. And we need to keep Michael and Lucifer's cage."

"Right." Replied Crowley, "I gather this is not a, uh, negotiation." Castiel confirmed with a 'no', Crowley tipped his new glass. "Then I graciously accept," then bowed gently to him, "Boss." Sophia turned her head to watch Crowley reach for another glass. "I'll be in touch." With the flutter of wings, Castiel was gone when they turned their heads. Crowley looked at Sophia with his mouth hanging open, he let out a heavy sigh and handed her a glass full of Craig.

Sophia in turn let out a shaky breath, standing while taking a huge gulp, she leaned against his chest. They shakily held each other while finishing off their glasses. Once satisfyingly buzzed, Sophia set her drink down to wrap her arms around Crowley. They kissed each other sloppily for a moment, then Sophia placed her hands on either side of his face and looked into his eyes.

"Get the bottle, and come to bed with me." Sophia whispered, Crowley nodded solemnly and turned to pick up the bottle. As he moved to turn back to Sophia he disappeared, she collapsed on the floor, her body wracked with sobs as fear coursed through her body. She could feel he was still alive, but the fact he was away from her scared her to death. Sophia sat there for over an hour, her tears kept falling even after her voice failed completely.

xx

Magdalene sat on the edge of her caravan, Sophia stood in front of her solemnly with her head low. "They searched thoroughly? The boys couldn't find any part of him in the lake?" Sophia shook her head, Magdalene choked back a sob. "But Crowley has put out orders to leave the Winchesters. He wants them to hunt and destroy the Leviathans." Magdalene stood, nodding at Sophia, "And my luck goes out to all three of them. I feel heaviness in my head, the Lord wishes to speak to me."

Sophia looked at her in confusion, normally she just let herself space out for a moment and then continued her visit with Sophia. It was unlike Magdalene to want a private moment like this, "I'll get back to Crowley then, I just wanted to make sure you would be okay." Magdalene embraced Sophia, "I know my darling, have faith, and I will speak to you another day."

As Sophia was whisked off to her own existence, as was Magdalene, much to her surprise. When she opened her eyes she stood in a white room, it had all the furnishings of a Spartan living room, but was washed in complete white. Looking down at herself she saw that her own transparent gown had also gone white. A cough made her head lift up again; there stood a bearded man wearing white clothes as well. His eyes were bright and His hair dark, He smiled at her fondly.

"It's been a long time Magdalene." At His words a smile lit up on her face, to this He smiled. "I wondered about that Prophet." He motioned for Magdalene to sit, and followed suit. "The Winchesters will kill all the Leviathans, but Dean will end up in Purgatory, with Castiel." Magdalene gasped, reaching out to touch His arm. "He's alive?!" He laughed at her excitement and placed His hand lovingly atop her own.

"Of course, you've been waiting a long time for him." Magdalene smiled at Him, she had missed being in His company. "You've worked very hard, and I wouldn't take that from you." Magdalene nodded, letting Him entwine their fingers and letting them rest on His lap. "He's been my whole existence." At her whisper He looked up with sadness in His eyes, it went overlooked by Magdalene, whose head was down.

"I've missed you Magdalene." His voice was soft, causing Magdalene to look up at Him. Her eyes narrowed and head tilted at His sad expression. He took her hesitation to move in quickly, sealing her lips with His own. Magdalene sighed deeply, the scratching of His beard a familiar and missed sensation. After a moment they pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each others. "Eloa is going to take care of him, and will until his mind is healed."

Magdalene lifted her head to look at Him, He sighed regretfully as she spoke next. "Eloa? I did not know she made it out of Hell." He chuckled at her softly, "Oh Lucifer took good care of her, she's been running around as a demon named Meg." Magdalene sat there for a moment, reassessing her memories with this new information. "I'm so glad she is well. Angels always do well for themselves down there, don't they?"

The two shared a knowing look before Magdalene continued, "If I had of known who she was, I would have reached out to her." He shook his head, leaning back with a deep breath, "I know you would've, but she needed to follow her own path." Magdalene laughed at His open phrase, "She always does, I think you've got a soft spot for her." He smiled weakly at her, "I seem to be full of soft spots."

Magdalene reached her hand out to touch His face, trailing along His short beard. "It's what keeps you good, those tiny spots of love." His eyes fluttered closed for a moment, when her hand dropped and she turned away He opened them slowly. "I will keep my eye on Eloa, don't worry. Crowley is still after her." Magdalene nodded, He continued, "I need you to wait and let them live out their path. Once Castiel is in Purgatory, I'll send you and Sophia to save them."


	5. My Conviction

_**As a forward, this story was taking a whole other direction until this morning. I woke up from a fantastic dream, and as this fic is solely self-serving, I'm running with it. Enjoy the smut. :D**_

**My Conviction**

The worst mistake they could've made was coming to earth. Let us live amongst the humans, let us integrate them into our lives and become their equals. Let the humans do what they do best, and fear what is not the usual. Eleanore wasn't born when it began, her mother and grandmother weren't even born. But the slavery still thrived.

The angels were seen as less than human, radicals believed they were sent to serve. And as that was the most convenient for mankind, they ran with it. Angels were hunted, tagged, bred, sold for sickening amounts of money. It was atrocious to some, a kindness to others.

They don't know how to live, they never complain. Look how well they take direction. What are they going to do? There's no God, otherwise they would still be angels! It never made sense to Eleanore, but the law was the law. And her mother's family just chose to not have angels around.

Eleanore's friends didn't feel the same, unfortunately. Neither did her father's family.

A screeching jostled her awake, turning with a growl she saw her cell phone going off on the small side table. Throwing her limp arm out she grabbed the device and pulled it towards her unfocused eyes. With a moan she pressed the accept call button, "Yo yo yiggety yo."

On the other end, Eleanore's paternal grandmother cleared her throat. Rolling her eyes she lifted herself off the bed. The clock read almost noon. "Your mother did say you would be up all night drawing." The estranged woman spat out the last word like venom. "You know it." Eleanore smiled, speaking happily and she put the woman on speaker so she could pull on some clean clothes.

"Well for your twenty-fifth birthday," Her grandmother continued, her prim voice grating on Eleanore's ears. "Your Grandad and I have gotten four tickets to the best Angel Gathering in the city." Eleanore's heart sank. 'Angel Gathering' was code for pretty much a slave auction. Lifting a shirt over her head Eleanore picked the phone back up. "Oh?" She asked tightly.

"Yes," Her grandmother continued, "Two for us, of course we would be joining you." Eleanore rolled her eyes in the mirror, checking her blazon hair. "One for you, and one for your _sister_." Eleanore grimaced, "Oh well I know Lilly would just love that!" Her grandmother let out a polite laugh, "Fantastic, then I will text you the address. See you two at seven." Just like that the conversation was over. Her grandmother never one for pleasantries, ever.

Eleanore shrugged, typing in a quick text to Lilly. Whatever sick reconciliation her father had talked his mother into, Eleanore felt it would be best to just not show up. But Lilly had talked her out of it, with promises of a night in a nice hotel and lots of free stuff.

Before Lilly could get carried away, Eleanore excused herself to get ready and slipped the phone in her pocket. Her eyes were hazed as she made her way through the living room to the kitchen. Slipping two blueberry waffles into the toaster Eleanore watched the coils turn red before reaching for her purse on the table.

She pulled out a wooden cigarette case and lifted a home rolled to her lips. Eleanore snapped a lighter to life and brought it to the twisted end. Lighting the defiantly not tobacco she took a long drag before letting it out with a sigh. The white smoke billowed around her face as tears slipped over her pale cheeks.

xx

Eleanore's fingers ran over the white charcoal, softening the skin over his cheeks. The crisp eyes looked back at her, sending chills down her spine. She let out a deep sigh and slipped her art supplies into her backpack. Eleanore picked up her keys and locked the cottage door behind her.

The city was two hours away, and after a light supper, Eleanore was becoming antsy to get in her car. Plugging in her iPod she somewhat enjoyed the solo drive. Eleanore knew she shouldn't, but she smoked another joint on the way. It eased her mind, and she knew it would make it easy to enjoy her grandparents company for the next day and a half.

Rolling down all four windows she let the car air out for the last four blocks to the apartment building her parents and younger sister lived in. Lilly, who had just graduated high school, sat on the marble steps waiting for her. A huge grin appeared on both their faces when Eleanore's beater skidded to a stop.

'Have another dream?' Lily signed at her sister with a grin. Checking the line of traffic, Eleanore chuckled and merged back into traffic. "How did you know?" she laughed while signing at a stoplight. Lilly smiled wider, 'You only have that look in your eyes when you dream about him.' The girls shared laughter. Eleanore let out a dreamy sigh and thumbed into the backseat, drawing Lilly's attention to the sketchbook poking out of her backpack.

Pulling into the half full parking lot of the most expensive hotel in the city, Eleanore felt her jeans and blue blouse were a little under dressed. But seeing other people getting out of their cars in similar attire made her feel better. Lilly wore, as always, a short and flowy pastel dress with a matching hair ribbon in her autumn locks.

The extremely similar looking sisters shared a melancholy look and linked arms to make their way into the hotel. Meeting up with Eleanore's grandparents, they exchanged awkward hugs and conversation until they were ushered to their seats.

"Oh and girls," Eleanore's grandfather leaned forward and whispered. "As an extra gift, feel free to buy an angel each, on us." He winked at Eleanore, Lilly tapped her sister's shoulder and she signed it back to her. Eleanore gave him a weak smile and straightened back in her seat. The room fell silent as the first angels were walked out.

Eleanore wretched internally at the sight of the audience, they varied from depraved egotists, to the sex crazed of all ages. Looking to her sister, they shared another sad look. Eleanore asked Lilly silently if she wanted an angel, one could help her when she went off to college. Lilly blushed deeply and shook her head.

Eventually, her grandparents found angels they liked. Two angels bid and won, and Eleanore was fiddling with her black paddle. The number 752 painted on it elegantly in white, practically laughing in her face. Eleanore was about to make an awkward joke about her being 'too picky', when the final lot was announced.

Looking up uninterested, Eleanore came face to face with the sweet honey eyes that had haunted her dreams for years. The man belonging to them was heavily drugged, wobbling on weakened legs. A price was called out and Eleanore threw up her hand immediately. The angel lifted his head slightly to look at her as another man called out a higher amount. Lilly pinched her arm and looked at her sister with a shocked expression.

Eleanore turned to her grandmother angrily, "Is this a joke?" She hissed, the duo looked at her like she was crazy. "Grammie when I showed you my sketchbook it was in confidence!" Her grandmother frowned and shook her head in confusion. Eleanore continued her harsh whispers. "I'm not sure how you found this guy, I must have seen him at the library or something, but this is really mean!"

"Eleanore, I have no idea what you're talking about." Her grandmother's voice was rushed and embarrassed. The clock was ticking on the auctioneer as a couple other people placed bids. Eleanore huffed and shoved her arms across her chest. She glared at the man standing on the centre stage. Lilly was flapping her hands at Eleanore in desperation, but she was met with a cold shoulder.

The auctioneer announce his procession, to stimulate the bidding. The angel was marched down the rows, as he grew closer to Eleanore he tried to catch her gaze. His sparkling amber eyes looked at her with suspicion, they took her breath away for a moment, shocked at how similar to the eyes in her dreams were.

Eleanore's own eyes closed for a moment, trying to remember his name. Her mind grasped out into foggy terrain to no avail, she knew him, but she didn't. Reaching into her conscientiousness was not something she should of done, because at that moment her head began to throb.

With a gasp Eleanore clutched her hand to her forehead in pain, "Hey are you okay?" At the angel's voice the pain subsided and she looked up at him, "Yeah," she whispered, "Just something that has been happening to me since I was little." Their eyes locked, Eleanore's heart froze, the angel's eyes widened softly, his lower lip quivering.

He was led back to the stage, the auctioneer asking for a higher price. Taking a shaking breath, Eleanore rose her hand for another bid. The auctioneer asked for a rebuttal, no one moved, and Eleanore was given a slip of paper. The angel was taken away, his head sloppily trying to crane and look at her.

xx

Eleanore watched as her grandparents received their room keys, then stepped forward to double check Lilly and her had a two bedroom. When Eleanore got an affirmative and received her own, fear clutched her body in a tight grip. The woman handing them out pointed her down one of the two hallways. Eleanore's heels clacked on the shining marble and Lilly's ballerina flats scuttled along behider.

A strange feeling crept up the back of her neck as she neared the door with the number 752 embellished on it. Turning quickly Eleanore saw the hall behind her empty, narrowing her eyes at the strange breeze she felt she turned back to the black door. Lilly questioned her and Elenore just shrugged it off as the heebes. In an almost haze she slipped the card in the slot, walking through and hearing it lock behind her.

The room started with a regal kitchen and living area. Food was about the room, both snack and meal. The cooked meat wafting into her nose seductively. She let out a small smile at the bags of complementary goodies on the dining table. Peaking through them timidly she found electronics, cosmetics, accessories, and gift cards. The monetary value had her throat choking coupled with the fact that everything was doubled.

Lilly clapped her hands and began ripping strips of chicken off the butter coated bird on the counter. Pointing to the door to Eleanore's right marked with a small name tag, Lilly grinned and slipped inside to find more goodies. Shaking her head Eleanore made her way towards the little hallway.

The bathroom was to her left, clean and sterile. A few bags of soaps and other products sat happily on the counter. She smiled softly and moved into the bedroom. A king size bed met her shocked face. A gasp flew out of her mouth at the multiple bags of clothing. All her perfect size. All filled with beautiful cocktail and evening gowns, even one with designer jeans and blouses.

Giddiness overtook her as she pulled out a deep purple dress. Her favourite colour. It would barely reach her knees, the top a corset in the front. It was a comfortable material, the parted top was embellished with square metal studs. Eleanore giggled and pulled out a strapless bra from the bag, it was black lace with a purple under layer. Slipping on the matching panties, she pulled the dress over her head and began lacing it up.

Reaching down to search through the multiple boxes of shoes, she found the ones matching the dress perfectly. About to slip on the second heel a knock at the door had her jumping. Eleanore made her way swiftly across the room, pulling open the front door with a grin on her face.

A woman dressed in a black uniform stood there smiling. "I see you're enjoying the gifts left for you." Eleanore nodded, blushing at her childish excitement. The woman smiled back, her perfect white teeth peeking through her lips. "I've brought your new angel, we provide clothes for them to get you started, and like the items inside the room they are yours to keep."

Eleanore's smile faltered, the woman held up a small black remote. "This is the control for his collar," She handed Eleanore a package containing papers. "These are his documents and his ownership papers. There is a button to remove the collar on the back, but we highly suggest if you are changing it, to call a professional." The woman leaned closer to Eleanore, who was inspecting the remote. "The collars control whatever is left of their Grace, they can be dangerous."

With another flashing smile, the woman grabbed something to the right of her and pulled it forward. Eleanore gasped at the honey coloured eyes she was met with. The angel stood in front of her, his head down, dirty blond hair styled and dressed in dark pants and a white buttoned shirt. "Is he not aesthetically pleasing up close? We can always re-bathe and redress him for you."

"No, uh..." Eleanore felt her mouth go dry. His head slowly lifted at the sound of her hesitation. "He's one of our newer captures, no one's owned him yet. Top of the line." The woman spoke with a sickening pride. "He's great, thank you." Eleanore rushed, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside the room. She smiled at the woman, who waved as Eleanore shut the door.

The soft click of the lock sounded and Eleanore pressed her hands to the frame. Her breath coming out in heavy puffs, her heart beating hectically. Eleanore could feel him standing behind her. At first he froze in fear, then he froze his gaze on her in intrigue.

Taking in a shuddering breath, Eleanore turned to look at him. Her back pressed to the cold door, "Do you need any nourishment?" Taking another breath she moved forward to wrap her hands around his face. The angel frowned at her, not used to kindness from humans as of late.

"There's food, drink, take whatever you need." Eleanore whispered, brushing her hand over his forehead in concern. "Do you feel well?" At this question the angel shuddered, "What are you doing?" His voice was husky, filled with fear. Eleanore frowned, "Where's my Trickster's Smile?"

Her voice was low with sadness, the angel's eyes widened and he took a step back. "How do you know me?" Eleanore's hands dropped and she felt a fleeting smile cross her face. "Dreams mostly." Her eyes rose to meet his amber ones, "You're Gabriel..."

Lilly took that moment to poke her head out of her room to show her sister a new outfit she had put on. The duo turned and Eleanore explained the situation in ASL. Eleanore looked back to the wavering angel, his hands hung at his sides awkward and limp.

Eleanore lifted her hand toward the living room, "Would you like to take a seat?" Gabriel followed her gaze, nodding again before turning to walk toward the couch. Eleanore frowned at his bare feet, the skin hardened from hard use. Gabriel watched Eleanore sign what she was saying to him. Reaching into her mind he smiled at the fact she did it to not exclude her sister.

It was then that she noticed how sloppily he was walking, "Did they sedate you?" Gabriel stopped, nearly toppling over. Eleanore rushed to grab him by the arm, swinging it over her shoulders to hold him up. Her body heated at the closeness, but her mind was determined to push through and worry anyway. She waved Lilly over to take his other arm.

Gabriel's head nodded in confusion, "I was trying to..." His words were slurred, the medication finally taking effect. Eleanore growled and half led, half dragged him into the bedroom. Quickly pushing the clothes off the comforter, she let him flop down lazily and close his eyes. Lilly frowned up at her sister and pointed at the collar around his neck.

"We should leave it," Eleanore whispered, signing quickly while making sure the only light in the room came from the open door. "We don't know if he will hurt us, just because I dream about him doesn't mean he'll know us." Eleanore went into the bathroom and ran some cold water over a face cloth.

Moving quietly back into the bedroom, she ushered Lilly back into her own room for the night. Gabriel groaned painfully and twitched. With a deep frown, she ran the cloth along his forehead. Gabriel sighed, relaxing slightly. She pressed her hand to his chest, he was heating up. Leaving the cloth on his forehead, Eleanore carefully began to unbutton his shirt.

The warmth was not alarming, but she knew it made him uncomfortable. Pulling the shirt from his pants she slid it over his shoulders. Grunting through lifting his heavy frame, Eleanore left him to relax in the white undershirt. She sighed and let herself slide down to the floor.

A strange sliding noise came from the next room. Eleanore crawled to the end of the bed and peered around it. The bottom portion of the door had been opened, the woman from earlier sliding three shopping bags under. The same kind Eleanore had pushed off her bed moments before.

When the portion closed and locked once again, Eleanore kicked off her heels and snuck across the carpet. Peeking inside the bags, she found various male clothes. Like what she had, some were casual, some were dress. Assuming correctly, they had been for Gabriel.

"Dress him up like a doll..." Eleanore's voice was low with anger. Sighing, she set the bags back down and went into the bedroom to change. She found at the bottom of one of her own bags a small nightgown. Shaking her head at the silky fabric, she opted for one of the tank tops and the lace panties she already had on.

Eleanore frowned as the angel rolled over with another groan. Trying to get the sedative to wear off was taking longer than she had originally hoped. She pressed the cold cloth to his forehead again, Gabriel let out a relaxed sigh. Smiling softly, she slid under the blankets he was laying on. Enjoying the weight of someone behind her, she slipped into sleep quickly.

xx

Something warm brushed through her chest, almost the feeling of having a dream. Eleanore rubbed her eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the darkness of her bedroom. With a gasp she saw a figure leaning over her. "Sorry, I..." The figure spoke groggily, Eleanore turned to flick the light on. Gabriel was standing on her side of the bed.

"Holy crap! Are you okay?" Eleanore pushed the cover's down, reaching up to pull him into a sitting position. "Should you be walking around so soon?" The angel looked at her in confusion. Eleanore wrung her hands out and pressed them to his face. Satisfied that his temperature was normal she relaxed back against the headboard.

"Now I'm new at this and everything," Gabriel smiled shakily, "But shouldn't you be like, tying me up, beating me or something?" He let out a dark laugh, shaking his head and dropping his eyes. Eleanore frowned, taking one of his hands tentatively in hers. Their eyes met, Eleanore unsure of what to say.

"If I take off the collar," She whispered, reaching to the side table for the remote. "Will you kill me?" Gabriel's fingers tickled up her arm. The skin warming and tingling. Eleanore flushed as she looked into his eerily bright eyes. A calming arousal washed over her, as if she had been dipped in water. A small click sounded, and the collar came loose enough for Gabriel to pull it off.

He let out a stretch, and Eleanore gasped as his wings spread out. She instinctively reached out to run her fingers along them. There were four, their feathers golden like a setting sun. Warmth spread from the wings into her skin. Eleanore's eyes fluttered and her body went weak at their beauty. Gabriel's naked arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him.

Eleanore whimpered slightly and pressed her hands flat to his chest. He wasn't particularly fit, not by most standards, but the power and strength irradiated from him with a bit of mischief. Gabriel's face was serious when his hand moved to the back of her head. Eleanore pushed her face forward quickly, their lips meeting with an explosion of light.

Eleanore felt weightless and her body almost melt into Gabriel's. "Don't open your eyes!" Gabriel's voice hissed, dripping with worry. "Why?" Eleanore questioned softly, opening her eyes with worry. She was assaulted with immense terror and anguish as she beheld the brightest and most pure light she had ever seen. She reached her arms out, it was if she was floating in clouds and at the same time Gabriel's hands were holding her tightly on every inch of her skin.

The terror and anguish dissipated, being replaced by confusion. The emotions were not Eleanore's own, and had she not been so enthralled by the light and euphoria she felt, she would be concerned. "Why haven't you died?" Gabriel's voice whispered, as if in her own mind. "You should've, exploded, or something."

Eleanore laughed, letting her head loll back, her hair flowing around her musically. Then she felt Gabriel's arms wrap around her again, the fluttering of wings sounded, and the light dissipated. "What's your name?" Eleanore shuddered at his whisper, Gabriel's lips were pressed tightly to her ear.

"Eleanore..." She whispered back. "Shining Light. How fitting." Gabriel mused, smiling at her brightly, making her heart flutter. Eleanore laughed, embarrassed when it turned into a low yawn. Gabriel brushed his fingers across her face. "You should get your rest." Eleanore smiled lazily at him, "Will you stay with me?"

Gabriel laughed, "Even if you didn't own me, I would." Eleanore chuckled with him, the dark humour he had delighted her in just the same way. Gabriel led her down to lay beside him, Eleanore sighed and snuggled into his chest. Surprisingly, she felt no headache, even after being without cannabis for so long.


	6. Deciduous

**Deciduous**

The next morning, Eleanore woke to the soft alarm 'complementary to each room'. With a groan, she rolled over. Gabriel was sprawled out, covering most of the king size. She smiled, glad it was such a huge bed. Her movement had Gabriel waking with a start. His face etched with fear until he met her eyes.

"Sorry Sunshine," he murmured "Just used to rude awakenings." Eleanore frowned, reaching up to play with her necklace. "What's that?" Gabriel asked, sitting up with her and rubbing his face. Eleanore shrugged, "It's just a habit." Gabriel laughed, reaching out to take the pendant.

"Oh, it's me!" Gabriel guffawed. Eleanore blushed, "Like I said, dreams." She stood and rummaged through the bags to find new clothes for the day. "And, you're the Angel of Revelation, so it kind of suits me." Gabriel watched as she made her way to the bathroom to shower. "In this world, those pendants are so rare, why bother?"

Eleanore smiled at the silver charm as she set it on the counter. "I don't know, it just comforts me." The conversation ended with her turning on the water. Eleanore relished the warm cascade brushing away her stress. The shampoo smelt like strawberries, the body wash to match. She moaned lightly at the softness of the towel she dried herself on.

Pulling on more lacy undergarments, Eleanore danced herself into the new jeans. Checking herself out in the mirror she grinned before picking up the hot pink blouse. She was humming a tune when she exited the bathroom. Stopping when she noticed Gabriel had been packing all her goodies into the larger bags.

"Thought I would be helpful, it's kind of my job." Gabriel looked at her with fire in his already shocking eyes. Clearing her throat she turned her back and pointed to the clothes on the dresser. "Hurry up and get dressed so we can get out of here." Gabriel nodded at her, a strange look in his eyes as he set the bags on the mussed up bed.

He walked into the living room to retrieve his own three bags, taking all of them into the bathroom with him. Letting out a heavy sigh, Eleanore hurried about the room to collect everything. The shower was cut off when she had assembled the four of them on the dining table.

Eleanore hurried into her sister's bedroom to find her pulling on another new dress. Lilly smiled and waved as Eleanore dropped the two handfuls of small bags into one of the larger ones sitting on the dresser. "We're skipping meet and greet, I'll grab you some McBreakfast on the way home." She signed, walking back out the door. Lilly nodded and lifted her hands to reply. 'Less time around dad's parents the better.'

With a light laugh Eleanore shut the door again, turning to see Gabriel come up beside her with his own three bags and set them down with hers. Turning to look at him, Eleanore let out a gasp. Gabriel looked up at her in confusion, watching her hands shakily set down the papers she had been reading through "The same clothes."

At her whisper Gabriel tilted his head, looking befuddled, "What does that mean?" Eleanore's head throbbed slightly, his clothes were identical to those in her dream, her heart began to pound as she walked out of the room. Gabriel rolled his eyes and picked up the bags, slinging her backpack over his shoulder. Once Lilly had joined them Eleanore grabbed her hand and rushed towards the elevator. Gabriel struggled to push past the crowds and follow them.

When the doors closed them inside, Eleanore turned quickly to look into Gabriel's face. "Who are you? How did you get here? And why do I see you every-" Her words dropped, his eyes searching her face carefully. Then the elevator opened and Eleanore rushed out, Lilly frowning at the grasp her sister held and Gabriel running behind her until they reached her car. She slid in the driver's seat, pulling a joint out of her bag and reaching behind her to find a Twix bar.

Gabriel knocked on the top of the trunk and Eleanore twitched before pulling the lever. Lilly let out an airy huff and dropped her bags in the trunk with the rest before plopping herself in the backseat. When Gabriel slid in beside Eleanore she exhaled out the window and handed him the chocolate. "You are such a beautiful person! I'll love you forever!" He unwrapped the chocolate, his knees hitting the dashboard in excitement.

Eleanore shivered at the undertone of his words, shaking it off quickly. Turning the car on, she took off down the early morning highway. "I think I know why you're so spooked." Gabriel murmured, causing Eleanore to choke on the inhale and reach for her water. Taking a long drink and a deep breath she gripped the steering wheel tightly. "Say that again?" She whispered.

"I'm the Archangel Gabriel, I've lived a very long time. And my true form should of killed you last night." Eleanore let out a nervous laugh, squeezing the life out of her finished joint and tossing it out the window. "Look, Gabriel," Eleanore sighed shakily, "Can you just... we'll get to that later... m-much later." Eleanore's knuckles turned white as she gripped the wheel, her eyes piercing into the slowly receding darkness in front of them.

Another small pain began to well in her temple as faint images floated over her vision. Eleanore took the next exit ramp, her eyes catching sight of the nearest pair of golden arches. "Well Sunshine, what I really want to hear about are those dreams you accidentally mentioned." His voice trailed off as Eleanore turned to gape at him.

Thankfully a pleasant voice crackled through the speaker of the drive-thru. Eleanore cleared her throat and ordered three breakfast meals, a vanilla shake, a chocolate shake, and a strawberry shake. Her face was still as she threw a handful of bills at the cashier and grabbed the food. Taking a big gulp of the vanilla shake, Eleanore handed a frowning Gabriel the chocolate before sending the third back to Lilly.

The rest of the drive was in complete silence. Amongst chews and slurps Gabriel's brow set furrowed just as low as Eleanore's. Pulling into the drive in front of her sister's building, Eleanore left the engine running and hopped out of the car. Helping Lilly with her bags she gave her a tight hug and wished her well. Making sure to watch her walk all the way to the elevator, Eleanore took a shaking breath and slid back into the car.

"Now that parent trap is safe and sound, how about we get back to business?" Gabriel gave her a wolfish grin and leaned forward to brush a lock of orange hair out of her face. Eleanore's hands shook as she reached to cup his face. She felt his body almost warm under her touch as his eyes closed and his face softened. A car horn blasted behind them and Eleanore gasped in surprise.

Turning quickly from Gabriel she revved the car and made her way quickly back to the street. The lengthy drive was again coupled with awkward silence. Every time Gabriel attempted to gain her attention or start conversation she would growl reflexively and start up another joint. Not wanting to have her turn into a useless lump, Gabriel kept his mouth shut after the third or fourth.

Nearest to noon, Eleanore's a-frame cottage finally came into view. A small relief rushed her stomach and she bolted out of the car. Reaching the cottage, Eleanore tossed her backpack and half the bags on the dining table. Gabriel came up behind her and did the same with the rest. Petting the cat that came up to her mewling, Eleanore stood and spun around angrily to glare at Gabriel.

"Buddy, I'm not sure how you read my journals, but you need to stop the act and tell me who set you up to this!" Gabriel just looked at her like she had lost it. Eleanore let out a groan and lifted her hands in the air momentarily, "Fuck! I know everyone thinks I'm nuts, but I know they're just dreams. Did Marie set you up to this?!" Eleanore got right into his face, her finger pressing angrily into his chest.

He shook his head slowly and she walked away from him, "But you're eyes…" She trailed off while turning to him again, biting her lip and looking him up and down. Noticing his grin Eleanore turned away letting out a shaky breath. Her pain flared again and she hissed a gasp, her hands flying up to her head. When she looked up at Gabriel, he was almost touching her, having walked up to her while she had her eyes squeezed shut.

"Tell me Sunshine, those dreams you've had, how did they make you feel?" Gabriel was impossibly close, his breath pushing a curl from her face. Eleanore began breathing erratically, "Uh, the kitchen is over there..." She pointed across the cottage, trying to change the subject. "The bathroom is the first door, through the laundry. My bedroom is the second."

Eleanore pushed away from him and took a deep breath. "I'll probably move upstairs into my studio and give you that room." With shaking hands she reached in her purse and pulled out a cigarette case. "Another one?" Gabriel whispered, "Are you okay?" His voice was etched with concern; she looked at him in shock before shaking her head and walking into the kitchen.

Putting the home rolled between her lips she lit the end. The pain throbbing through her skull threw more images at her in defiance, pain and death and sorrow. Eleanore slowly blew out the first drag, "Tobacco kills." She mumbled, pressing the paper filter to her lips again and closing her eyes.

"I use it for the pain in my head. It prevents nosebleeds." Gabriel hovered behind her with concern, when she turned back to look at him she smiled weakly. "And it calms me down." Her fingers shook as she took another drag, reaching out to grasp one of his hands.

"You need to listen to what I'm trying to tell you." He whispered, reaching a hand out to touch her shoulder in turn. Eleanore looked down at his hand, her stomach warming with familiarity. With a weak smile she pushed the butt into her ashtray. "But they're just dreams..."

Gabriel frowned at her whisper, "When I first went into hiding, when the angels first left Heaven, I posed as the Nordic God Loki." Eleanore nodded, "I've seen that." Her voice was meek and she refused to make eye contact with him again. He stepped closer and continued, "The Norns, they came to us with their prophetic tales. I was confused and having strange dreams induced by their nectar."

Eleanore looked up at him in confusion, "So that's why you went to Mary Magdalene…" Gabriel nodded, "Do you know anything about the Nordic myths?" Receiving a nod in response, Gabriel continued, "then you know what they told me." A sigh echoed through the empty kitchen, Eleanore searched his eyes for a moment. "It depends."

"About Sigyn." Eleanore nodded, blushing at the feel of his breath on her neck. "But _why_? What is the point of _that_?" His golden eyes were burning with fire as she turned to look at him, feeling her face flush deeper and her breathing hitch. Gabriel seemed to catch the minute changes in her and his face softened. As he noticed his lips mere inches from Eleanore's he slid his hands to the sides of her hips.

At his touch Eleanore closed her eyes and hummed pleasantly in her throat. Gabriel smirked and lent in towards her lips. Eleanore's eyes found his again while she felt one of his hands move to hold the back of her head in place. Feeling a soothing calm flow over her from his honey gaze she lowered her eyelids and deepened the kiss.

This time it was Gabriel's turn to moan, he pushed her body hard against the counter while slipping his other hand under her shirt. Eleanore gasped into his lips as she felt his fingers roaming up to her breasts, she gripped one hand to his shoulder while the other tangled itself in his blond hair.

She tugged the golden locks lightly, causing him to groan and lift her up suddenly by the lost in his kiss she barely noticed him kicking open the door to her room and walking into it. Her eyes flipped open quickly as she was set down on her bed, Gabriel stood over her unbuttoning his shirt. A heat welled up in her body as his chest became exposed.

He leaned down on top of her and Eleanore reached her arms out for him desperately. His lips caressed along her neck and collarbone while he slid her shirt over her head. Eleanore sighed as Gabriel began to kiss along her swelling breasts softly, his hands lifting her up slightly to unhook her bra.

As her chest met the air he whispered softly against one of her now erect nipples. "I've waited so long for you." The words came out in a whimper of pain, the very sound breaking her heart. Eleanore grabbed his upper arms and pulled him flush to her chest, his face nestled into the crook of her neck as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Gabriel's body shuddered into hers, and she felt the telltale wetness of half a dozen tears on her skin. Clearing his throat, Gabriel pulled his face up and began to kiss her softly. His hands moved down Eleanore's body and removed her pants. As he separated from her to pull the jeans off her feet, he did the same with his own.

Gabriel spread her legs tenderly, but upon the sight of her dripping folds he plunged himself deep into her core with fierceness. Eleanore's head flew back in a scream as her legs shook around him, "Are you okay?" He asked in a husky voice, relishing in the feel of her pulsing around him.

Eleanore looked down at him feverishly, moaning as her hips rolled against his own. "It just feels really good." At her gasp he grinned, pushing himself against her swiftly. "Oh now you're just making me blush." Eleanore reached up quickly, a fire twinkling in her eyes that made him grin, and wrapped her hands around his head.

She pulled him into a deep kiss, causing him to groan in his throat. When she smirked against his lips he began to thrust in and out of her with such desperation, it made all the yearning she had ever cried over feel like it was being erased. "I can feel it," Gabriel panted as he slowed his pace, she frowned at him. "You're almost done already?"

He laughed, "No, my only sunshine," he ran his fingers along the side of her blushing face. "I can feel your need, the way you whimper, you've felt just as empty as I have." Eleanore gasped softly, pressing her hand against his fingers. "I promise I'll never leave you alone again," With his whimpered oath he pressed his lips to hers, this time with a frenzied passion that made tears spring to her eyes.

The pain she felt in her heart was unexplainable, but with every gesture of love from Gabriel she felt it diminish and a fierce possessive need filled the space. His pace picked up again causing Eleanore to shiver against his body. Eleanore's eyes closed, her arm wrapped around his shoulders. Her other hand reaching up to tangle in his hair again.

xx

The sun began to set as they lay in bed together, Gabriel watching over the woman lying in his arms. Eleanore's eyes began to flutter, her mouth turning down into a frown. Sensing she was having a nightmare, Gabriel pressed his lips to her ear and began whispering softly to her. He whispered words of love, devotion, and protection.

Inside of Eleanore's head she was running, screaming for someone to help her. Everything was darkness, shadows ran around her, it was cold and she could feel evil surrounding her. Her mouth screamed while no sound came out, her feet ran while the darkness began to close in. Then something changed, she felt a warmth from within herself. A glowing light that spread from her soul to burn throughout her body like a fever.

Eleanore began to laugh as the darkness receded; she spun and danced in the falling leaves of a forest. A flash of gold caught her eye and she stopped spinning, suddenly aware she was naked. There in the bushes she saw Gabriel; he was smiling at her, his sandy wings spread out around him so beautifully. Eleanore smiled brightly at him and then ran into his bare arms.

As her body collided with his, a white light exploded from where her arms were around Gabriel. Eleanore felt enveloped in him, her laughter tinkling through the air as he became a being of light. She felt something tickle across her lips and closed her eyes, losing herself in the feel of Gabriel's Grace. She felt herself become weightless, her feet dangling under her, but she felt secure, no fear could penetrate the light that enveloped her body.

Lying in her bed with Gabriel, Eleanore began to calm, letting out a sigh and snuggling closer to Gabriel's chest. He kissed her cheek gently and relaxed his head back on the pillow with a smile. A few hours later, Gabriel guessed, he watched Eleanore begin to stir. A small moan came from her lips as she rubbed her fingers in the corners of her eyes before opening them.

Gabriel smiled as Eleanore's eyes focused on him, she smiled back softly, "I must still be dreaming." He chuckled at her whisper, causing her face to become confused as she felt the rumbling in his chest. "No sunshine, you're not dreaming this time." Looking up from Gabriel's chest she gazed into his golden eyes, reaching up to run her hand through his hair then down his smiling face.

xx

The sun warmed their bare feet as the duo snuggled on the couch in sweats. Eleanore sat between Gabriel's legs on the couch, his arms wrapped around her protectively. Gabriel would either read over her shoulder, or stare out the window silently. Eleanore's eyes widened as she read the next page, closing the book quickly she turned her head to the side to look at Gabriel.

Gabriel gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Is something wrong?" Eleanore frowned, looking back at the old book and the new book sitting now on top of each other in her lap. "I really don't like finishing books." Eleanore clutched the novel to her chest and spoke in a higher pitch than usual. Gabriel laughed, his booming voice vibrating through her body.

Eleanore smiled, "It's not really that funny." Gabriel nuzzled his face into the nape of her neck, taking a deep breath and placing a tiny kiss before continuing. "I'm never letting you go again, whatever it takes." His voice was muffled, but stern and decided. Eleanore looked out the far window of the room, her heart beating rapidly at the revelation.

Eleanore sighed and tossed the books down by her feet, she snuggled into Gabriel's body and closed her eyes for a moment. Eleanore sighed deeply, suddenly Gabriel's hand shot up to grab the side of her neck. His fingers extended to grip her jawline as well, his lips pressed to her ear firmly.

"I don't care what you think is best, I don't care if you don't want to leave your life here." Eleanore shivered, his voice was harsh with darkness, his body tightening around her. "I'm not living the next two thousand years without you again." Her hands were shaking as they wrapped around his forearm, she gasped as his grip tightened and his other hand shot between her legs.

Gabriel's hand cupped her over the thin pants she was wearing, her plum shuddering and heating at his touch. "I can't, I just can't do it now that I have you." His voice softened, almost begging. Gabriel pressed his mouth to the other side of her neck, pushing past her waistband so he could slip his finger between her lower lips. Eleanore moaned deeply, Gabriel growled into her skin and pushed his fingers deeper. Eleanore let out a gasping moan, sending shivers up Gabriel's spine.

She let go of his arm and reached behind her waist to pull Gabriel's growing erection out of his boxers. With a wild growl he lifted her up by the hips and pulled off her pants. Gabriel lifted her back down on him quickly, thrusting himself inside of her. He watched as her back arched in front of him, her shoulders shaking as her head lolled forward. His hands gripped her waist tightly as he lifted her and pulled her back down.

Eleanore gripped the side of the couch with one hand, the other squeezing Gabriel's forearm. With a thrust and a grunt he lifted them up and pushed Eleanore to her knees. Gabriel leaned over her on the couch and rammed himself into her. Crying out, her hands tried to find traction on the back cushions. Gabriel took her hard and fast, his fierce possessiveness primal and illogical.

Lurching with her climax, Eleanore slumped over with a whimper to feel Gabriel's final thrusts. They both lay on their stomachs, Gabriel still draped over her, panting and grasping each other. "You make a good point." Eleanore's words rushed from her mouth to elicit a chuckle from Gabriel.

xx

Music pounded from the speakers standing against the living room's far wall. Eleanore danced around the kitchen, a blunt in her hand and potatoes boiling on the stove. Lilly, smiled, giving her sister a wink while she tossed the spinach with an imported vinaigrette they had gotten at the Angel Gathering. 'I know I can do it Lilly.' Eleanore signed, her eyes pleading as the white stick dangled between her pink lips.

Lilly shook her head softly, her eyes swimming with pain. 'No way,' she signed, 'it's risky, you don't even know if you can trust this lady!' Eleanore sighed, 'But she said my gift is from God. It's pure Grace! I can help her, and I can protect Gabriel!' Her eyes pleaded with her sister, begging her to understand.

'I need to protect you,' Eleanore sat beside Lilly, mashing the potatoes with butter and herbs. 'I need to take care of both of you, and now I can take you to a better world and save you both!' Reaching out to pat her sisters shoulder in comfort, Eleanore pushed Lilly's bangs out of her face.

Lilly scowled and shook her hair back. Giggling, Eleanore continued. 'I've been having nightmares, somethings coming. I need to get him out of here.' The bedroom door opened and Gabriel came into the room, his eyes bloodshot from nightmares last night. "Jesus you look like hammered shit."

Gabriel huffed out a laugh, taking the seat across from them at the kitchen island. Eleanore's journals and other random papers were strewn about on the table. Her wild autumn hair pulled back in a loose ribbon. He smiled at the top of her beautiful blue dress. It had been sitting in the corner of her room the night she brought him there.

'So you two have been sharing a bed?' Lilly signed, Eleanore flushed and Gabriel gave them both a wolfish grin. She stood in a flurry and dropped two plates of meatloaf, corn, and mashed potatoes on the island. "Gravy?" She squeaked, signing at Lilly before turning around with a dish of it and her own plate.

xx

Lilly, Gabriel and Eleanore sat perched around the dining room table and racked their brains over the pages and pages of prophecies, visions, and dreams Eleanore had. 'I don't see how any of this has happened,' Lilly frowned and signed at her sister. 'We've checked and doubled check, none of this is real nor has it happened.' Eleanore sighed and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at Gabriel sadly.

"I know," she took her hands out after a pause, "but all I can think about is the vision I had last night." Eleanore sighed, dropping a pen on the cluttered desk and rubbing her nose. She looked at her laptop to check the time, with a gasp she stood and began packing the clutter into a leather duffel that was already half full. Gabriel frowned at her in confusion, she was stuffing her laptop cord in it before she looked up at him again.

The sisters exchanged a look and Lilly jumped up to run out to the car. "It was almost like they forgot about him..." Eleanore trailed off as she turned to look into Gabriel's golden eyes, they were now marred with sadness. "They have a habit of doing that to people." She checked inside the bag, seeming satisfied she zipped it shut and set it on her desk. Eleanore gave him a weary smile and walked over to give him a kiss, "They use them for their own ends, and let them die without another thought."

Gabriel lifted her by her hips and settled her on his lap with a grin, trying to ignore her melancholic remarks. Eleanore moaned lightly into his lips, feeling her body press against his with relish. "_I'll_ never forget you Gabriel." Her whisper floated across his mouth when their kiss paused for a moment. "But don't worry," Eleanore lifted herself off his lap, much to his displeasure. Walking back around her desk she pulled a vial of blood from her messenger bag.

She looked at it for a moment, her face turning to sadness. "You're not supposed to come with me, but I know how to get around it." Eleanore turned her now fierce gaze back to Gabriel, "Just be careful, don't let them know you don't know them." He tilted his head to the side ever so slightly, "What the Hell are you talking about?" Eleanore smiled at him, re-zipping the duffel before turning back to him.

"What the hell is this?!" Gabriel yelped when she threw the vial at him, Eleanore laughed softly. "It's my blood, you'll need it later. I can't tell you what's going to happen, but make sure you take this bag with you!" Eleanore tossed him a bag she pulled from around the couch. Lilly took that moment to make her way back into the cottage, her own bag slung over her shoulder.

Gabriel looked at them in confusion, his chest tightening in fear at her preparations. "It's got your clothes, random handy things, and a gun just incase!" Eleanore laughed nervously and turned away from him. Lilly blushed and sat on the couch, her eyes trained on her slippers resting beside her bag on the floor. She lifted her hands to wrap around her upper arms, feeling a phantom chill. "What do you mean, what's going to happen?" Gabriel stood behind her and she felt his arms wrap around her body, Eleanore closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"I just need you to promise me you'll keep it together, you need to be safe!" At her terrified voice Gabriel spun her around angrily, "Now hold on missy, you're going to tell me whats going on. And I mean. Right. Now." Eleanore looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Mary Magdalene reached out to me last night." Her whisper was shaky, Gabriel filled with fear. "Not from this dimension, but I've already seen the men in my visions jump between the realities. She told me Lilly and I were needed desperately."

Eleanore pulled away from him to sit down at the table, "Gabriel..." Eleanore gave him a soft smile as she whispered, pushing her face forward to grab him in a kiss. Pulling back gently, she wrapped her arm around his waist and nuzzled his naval. "I know their world is different, angels were never made known. They are seen as Gods." She looked up at him, her chin resting on his stomach.

"But wouldn't me from their world have an issue with me taking over his life?" Gabriel's voice was breathless and Eleanore shook her head. "He's dead, Lucifer killed him before he was shut back in his cage." Standing quickly, Eleanore ran her hand down Gabriel's face. "Trust me, loosing me would be more than worth your freedom." Gabriel lurched, his body doubling over as he sobbed out. When Eleanore opened her eyes again they were in her bedroom.


	7. Solipsism

**Solipsism**

"We're not to interfere with God's plan, but He gave us leave to ensure Dean and Cassiel's way out of Purgatory." Sophia nodded as she changed quickly into her old jeans, sweater, and boots. Magdalene sat on the stairs of Crowley's grand mansion, wearing the craziest looking green pantsuit. It was made out of cotton fabric, and Magdalene had completed it with a leather vest. Sophia teased her briefly for it, then felt a warming light blind her as they snuck into Purgatory.

"But how do we get out?" Sophia hissed as they ran through the trees, Magdalene stopped for a moment, watching a vampire in the distance, "Same way we got in my dear, we must inform Benny of the exit and lead him to Dean Winchester." Sophia nodded again as she took off after the red haired woman. Magdalene barely had to finish her informing before Benny agreed, eager to leave the horrific prison.

Beasts howled in the distance, the crunching of bones followed as the duo they were now following silenced those curling howls. Sophia crouched down behind a fallen tree, her brown boots caked in the mud of such an unholy land. Magdalene slid down beside her, her hands shaking and eyelids fluttering. "He is by the river, we must lead Dean Winchester to him."

Sophia nodded her head, quickly running off in the opposite direction to find a semi-docile creature she could manipulate. Magdalene followed Dean and Benny until they met up with that being, as she watched Dean interrogate him Sophia slid back into hiding beside her.

"He is speaking to the creature now, it should only take them a few days to find Cassiel." Magdalene smiled weakly, Sophia could tell she longed to reach out to Castiel. "You go to him, watch over him until Dean can find him. I'll stick with these two." Magdalene looked fiercely at Sophia, "If you should become hurt." Sophia shook her head, waving a hand at Magdalene.

"You know I will be fine, you showed me enough Enochian magic to take care of myself." Sophia gave the woman a hug, Magdalene placed kisses along her cheeks before disappearing. With a heavy sigh she settled in to watch over Dean, the look of satisfaction he gained from killing the creature made her stomach churn.

At the riverfront, Castiel crouched under an overhang of tree roots he had placed warding up around. Magdalene sensed another Leviathan to the south, quickly destroying him and returning to her post. Unfortunately Castiel also sensed the Leviathan, and in turn sensed Magdalene destroying it. "Who are you?"

His hissed out question was the first thing Magdalene had heard him utter, the first words her eternally destined beloved spoke to her. "What are you doing here?" Again a question, Castiel thought her an angel. Magdalene smiled fondly as she watched Castiel begin to leave his hovel, fear gripped her heart as he began to leave the protection of her magic.

A sudden strong urge had her flying from her own hiding place, grabbing the front of his coat, and pushing him violently back inside of the large roots. Castiel was taken by surprise, not recognizing her. "You must stay inside of the warding magic, I may be able to hide you myself, but everyone has limits." Magdalene hissed, her heart exploding from being so close to the one she had yearned for all these years.

Castiel's blue eyes shone up at her out of a dark and dingy face, "Who are you?" he asked again, narrowing his lids and looking her up and down. Magdalene suddenly felt foolish for not wearing more suitable attire, Sophia had made fun of her for wearing such bohemian pants. Her heart began to beat harder, drawing the notice of Castiel, "You're not an angel as I first thought."

Magdalene shook her head and whispered a low no, Castiel's eyes fluttered as if realizing her for the first time. "I cannot tell you who I am, it is not yet time, but I must protect you." His head turned to the side, blue eyes narrowing. Castiel suddenly kicked his chin up, grabbing her lips with his own. Magdalene returned his kiss, the grip on his jacket loosening from her surprisingly shaky hands.

When Castiel pulled back from her she nearly wept, he held his face close to hers letting his breath tickle her lips. "Cassiel, I must go." Again he looked perplexed, but she let herself dissolve from the spot. Unable to track her, Castiel sat there in confusion for days.

After what seemed an eternity, Sophia returned to Magdalene, her entrance was followed by Dean Winchester and the vampire Benny finding Castiel. The women lead them towards the portal, watching happily as Dean jumped through with Benny. But as Magdalene watched Castiel push Dean's hand away her relief faltered. When the portal closed Castiel looked around himself for a moment, "Where are you?!"

At his cry Magdalene gasped, Sophia watched as all colour drained from her face. "He wants to stay because he thinks I'm stuck here too." Magdalene rose to run to him, she would have to negate God's orders and take him back with her first. Just as they made eye contact, Castiel smiled at her, then disappeared. Sophia gasped as Magdalene screamed out in pain.

Once she had calmed down, Magdalene turned back to look at Sophia. "What the_ fuck_ just happened?!" Sophia's jaw dropped at Magdalene's words, she'd never heard her speak that way. It shocked her to the core, Magdalene continued to surprise her by falling to her knees and crying loudly. Sophia reached out to hold her, closing her eyes to take them back to Magdalene's caravan.

xx

"I need you to dress your best tonight Poppet, so I've gotten you a very expensive gown." Crowley sauntered into the living room with a large dress box. Sophia set down the book she had been reading to look up at him with a frown. She was still reeling at him for killing that girl so cruelly, normally she didn't see any issues with him, but after he kidnapped Dean's family she began to nag him a bit.

"I'm sorry again my love, but I got you some matching shoes." At his growled flirting Sophia smiled, eyeing the shoes he pulled out of the smaller box under his arm. Crowley gave her a lingering kiss before leaving her with orders to 'make it snappy'. Sophia made her way to their bedroom to get dressed, plopping the large boxes down on the black and red designer bedspread.

Once dressed, in a sultry gown of seductive red, Crowley whisked her away to a parking lot surrounding and old warehouse. Entering through a door, Sophia saw sigils from all over the world covering the place. She followed Crowley through a metal detector, and linked arms with him as they walked around the room. Sophia's hands began to shake as they neared a Word of God Tablet inside a glass case.

Sam Winchester stood with his group of Dean and the Trans. "We just gotta come up with a plan B." Sophia slid her free hand under the arm linked with Crowley to hide the strange shaking. "And what, pray tell, could possibly have been plan A?" The foursome turned to look at Crowley in shock, "Bring the Prophet to the most dangerous place on Earth, memorize the tablet, and then va-Moose?"

Sophia grinned at Sam while Crowley smiled devilishly at the Winchesters, "Hello boys." Sophia turned with a smile to see Crowley grin. Dean greeted him, but Crowley turned his attention to the Prophet, "Kevin!" Crowley yelped happily, stepping forward while Sophia lingered behind, dropping his arm in preparation to defend. "What a pleasure to see you. Sorry about your little play date." He trailed off to obnoxiously pretend he forgot her name, "Well, if you're gonna make an omelet, sometimes you have to break some spines."

At his words Sophia stifled a giggle, looking up through her eyelashes to catch Dean Winchesters shocked gaze. Looking away she saw Crowley turn his attention to Mrs. Tran, "And who is this lovely young thing? Must be your sister." With a yell she punched him directly in the face, "Stay away from my son." She warned, Sophia growled deeply and moved forward to confront the older woman, who looked at her in shock.

"Charming," Said Crowley, rubbing his jaw. "Defiling her corpse has just made number one on my to-do list." Dean and Sam also moved to fight, but Crowley cut them off, stating they would get themselves thrown out. Sam agreed and tried to calm his brother, "Listen to Moose, Squirrel." Crowley let out conceitedly as a group of men walked past them. "Ah, here comes our host."

A man in a grey suit then walked up to them, leaning close to Crowley but speaking loud enough for them all to hear. "I must insist Mr. Crowley, you either remove your Hound or place her on a leash." Sophia was outraged, her blond hair tainting black as her eyes grew bright red and she growled at the man. "Easy now darling," Crowley cooed, snapping his fingers a pearl choker appeared around her neck and she was instantly calm.

"Just a precaution, I appreciate your cooperation." The man spoke as Sophia felt the necklace, glaring at Crowley. "Gentlemen," He now spoke to also the Winchesters, "the auction is starting." Crowley wished them good luck as he took Sophia's arm again and led her into the next room. The Hound inside of her howled in her mind angrily, she would have to go on a run when they got home.

Beau, the man in the grey suit, asked for attention while welcoming the guests. Crowley stopped beside a young boy sitting two rows back from the Winchesters. "Samandiriel, slumming it are we?" Sophia looked at him in confusion, even she, while she could tell he was an angel, didn't know which one. Samandiriel looked at Crowley sternly, turning to Sophia in slight shock.

They sat in front of the angel and Sophia leaned in close to whisper at him, "How did you know who that was? Only angels have that power." Crowley looked at her with a blank face, then turned back to face the front. Sophia frowned, not comprehending a limit to his powers, and not liking the fact he was so eclectic in them. Crowley lent forward to hiss insults at the Winchesters, who had been taking stock of their assets.

"Don't know why you're so keen on that hunk of dirt. So it tells you how to blast back a few demons? I'll just make more. Can't get rid of all my black-eyed boys Samantha." Crowley grinned at he sat back, Sophia smiled at him with a soft giggle. Sam turned around to give them both dirty looks, "Yeah, we'll see." Normally Sophia destroyed someone who threatened Crowley like that, but the look in Sam's eyes intrigued her deeply.

Crowley looked at her in shock at her lack of reaction, "I didn't think that collar worked that well, better destroy that when we get back." Sophia's lips separated slightly and her hand went up to her throat. Once the bidding began, the Winchesters gave each other shocked looks, not expecting the Dwarven gold. Crowley smirked as Dean rose to leave the room. He returned a bit later, "Plan C tanked." he whispered to Sam.

"Maybe you should try plan D for dumb ass." Crowley snorted with a grin. Sophia had a hard time holding in her laughter while Beau announced the next lot, the Word of God. Crowley stood and straightened his jacket, "Three billion dollars." Sam and Dean shared a simultaneous shocked moment while Sophia watched Samandiriel stand and clear his throat. "The Mona Lisa."

"The real Mona Lisa, where she's topless." Crowley counter-acted, Dean turned back around with a pleased look on his face. "Vatican City." Piped up Samandiriel, Sophia turned to look at him in slight shock, his bright blue eyes meeting hers with slight fear. Crowley offered Alaska, to which Beau cleverly declined. "All right, the moon." Sophia turned back around to now frown at Crowley.

"You're bidding the moon?" Came Dean's surprised voice. "Yeah, claimed it for Hell." Replied Crowley, "Think a man named Buzz gets to go into space without making a deal?" Sophia chuckled lightly as Beau declined all offers, and said to stimulate the bidding he will add Kevin Tran the Prophet. Pointing at the boy, his mother gasped and he appeared chained beside Plutus. Sophia gasped as Mrs. Tran screamed, the Winchesters stood but were pushed back down by an employee.

"So out of your league" Crowley sneered behind the Winchesters. As Beau started to open the bidding again, Mrs. Tran interrupted him with her offer of whatever they wanted. Plutus did nothing but laugh at the woman as Beau shot her down, but then she offered her soul. A scuffle and murmurs ensued as Sophia stared at the woman in awe, "If it's souls that you're after, I can give you a million souls." Sophia looked at Dean as he turned to Samandiriel, "Hey flyboy, are you gonna get in on this?"

Samandiriel shook his head, "We guard the souls in Heaven, we don't horse-trade them." Crowley tried to confirm his win, but Plutus shut him down as well, stating that it's not how many souls, but the value of them. "Are you willing to offer everything, Mr. Crowley?" Crowley made eye contact with Sophia, his face tightening in discomfort. "Tick-tock." taunted Dean as Crowley scowled at him.

"Fine." Sophia's heart sank and she began to feel sick. "You win." Crowley raised his voice with authority, "I bid, my own soul!" Sophia frowned at her lap, she hadn't expected him to do that. But then she began to panic, Crowley was nothing but a soul, without that, he would be gone from her forever! Then Plutus' laughter had the room turning their heads again, "Mr. Crowley, you don't have a soul."

As Plutus congratulated Mrs. Tran, Crowley turned to leave the room. Sophia stared after him for a moment, shock coursing through her body. Demons were souls, sent to hell as humans, in Crowley's case because of a deal, and tortured and ripped apart until they became demons. Crowley was a demon, King of Hell, red-eyed-smoking -out-meat suit-demon!

Brushing off Samandiriel's attempt at conversation, Sophia ran out after Crowley and caught up to him standing outside of a closet. "Get in." Sophia looked at him strangely as he grabbed her arm and threw her in the closet. "Are we going to Narnia?" Sophia growled as Crowley made her sit down on the floor with him. Without another word he laid his head on her lap and left his body in angry red smoke.

She looked down as the smoke disappeared under the door and left her in semi-darkness, clutching Crowley's slowly cooling body. Sophia began to linger on the thought of Crowley and his body, whether it would make a difference what body Crowley was in, if it would make a difference to her whose face he had.

Sometime later, Sophia heard screaming and scuffles outside. Gently setting Crowley's head on the floor she opened the door a pinch, "Get back in there Sophia, don't come out until I tell you!" Sophia gave Mrs. Tran a strange look, she spoke with an eerily evil voice. When Sophia realized it was Crowley she grinned, getting a wink from Mrs. Tran's face. Settling back down to protect Crowley's preferred body she smirked, he could still turn her on as a middle-aged Asian woman.

As she began to wonder what he would feel like inside of Dean Winchesters body the door was flung open by Crowley's red smoke. His body shook in her lap as he returned to it, gave her a kiss, and stood to straighten his suit. Sophia followed him out of the door to see Dean, Kevin and Mrs. Tran recovering from whatever scuffle they just had.

"Well, that was exciting." Crowley said as he faced the group with Sophia behind him. "Good luck closing the gates to Hell," he paused to pick up the tablet, which had been lying on the ground, "without this." Sophia followed his gaze to see Mrs. Tran on the floor trying to recover; her son crouched down beside her. "Surprising what mommy dearest has rattling around in her head." Crowley teased, "What to know who your real father is? Scandalous."

Dean shouted Crowley's name to stop him, Sophia's eyes turned to look at him again, pressing her lips together she lingered on her thoughts from earlier. "I know we're not mates, Kevin, but one word of advice – run. Run fare and run fast. 'Cause the Winchesters, well they have a habit of using people up and watching them die bloody." Crowley warned, giving Dean a dirty look before holding his arm out for Sophia to take. "Tootles"

xx

Sobs backed up in Sophia's throat as his screaming ripped through her chest. Her legs shook and felt numb. Sophia had to grip the door knob to stop from falling. With an angry growl she pushed the door open and made instant eye contact with Samandiriel. Crowley stood holding an angel blade. "You need to stop right now." She hissed as he turned to look at her, finishing his sentence to the angel. "And where did you get that blade?" He just smirked at her and turned to stab Samandiriel one last time, his screech exploding.

"CROWLEY!" Sophia screamed, startling him slightly while he put the weapon back on the table. "Sorry love," he quipped, "Once you get going it's really hard to stop." Sophia glared at Crowley's back when he left the room and let out a growl towards the demon, "Unless you want to be kibble I suggest you get the fuck out of here now." The demon snarled at her but left the room, standing with arms crossed in the hallway.

Sophia turned to Samandiriel with a sad look on her face, kneeling down in front of him she placed her hands on his face. Closing her eyes she uttered a healing spell in Enochian, opening them to see a look of immense relief on his young face. Still covered in blood and sweat, but now healed and no longer in pain.

"Where did you learn that?" His voice was harsh as he panted out his words. "Mary Magdalene taught me." Samandiriel looked at her in shock, "You know where the Wife of God is? We have been searching for her for a millennium! She will be able to summon Castiel, she's the only one who can bring him back." Sophia smiled and shook her head, rubbing his baby soft cheek with her thumb.

"I'm sorry my darling angel." Rising to her feet she turned to leave, but was stopped by his voice. "Why did you help me?" Sophia turned back to him with a frown. "You're a hell hound, a very powerful one. But the good in your heart is astounding, why don't you destroy Crowley and end this?" Sophia looked down at her hands and sighed, "If you can tell I am good by my heart, you already know that answer." Her bright eyes looked up at him fiercely.

Samandiriel gave her a soft smile, "The love you hold for him is so pure, so beautiful, I can't fathom how you hold it for such an evil creature." Sophia let out a chuckle, "I've never seen him as evil, I've seen more evil in men who think themselves righteous, then Crowley." Samandiriel sighed and nodded softly at her, "I've found myself lately becoming upset with his actions."

Her voice was saddened as she gazed into his innocent eyes, "I actually threatened him when he kidnapped Dean Winchester's family, I wouldn't have killed him, but he knew I would never forgive him." Sophia ran her fingers through her hair as she sat on the empty chair beside the instrument table. "I nearly ripped his face off when he killed that poor girl. But if he kills you, I'm not sure what I'll do.

Looking up at him through her eyelashes she saw him smile, "There will always be a place in Heaven for you Sophia." Again she laughed at him, "You are such a beautiful boy Samandiriel, I've always loved angels like you." Standing, Sophia wiped her hands on her dress, "But I know what Heaven is like, what Hell is like, and what Purgatory is like. And I'm sure I'd rather hide in the woods like Mary then die forever."

Samandiriel looked at her in confusion as Sophia waved at him and turned to walk out. Stopping before opening the door she turned her head slightly. "If he does mean to kill you, I will find a way to send you back to Heaven. I won't let you die." Sophia threw the door to the side and walked out into the darkened hallway.

xx

"What is is about this reincarnation that has everything going so bad?!" Sophia's voice was raised in anger, still only hovering over normal speech volume. Magdalene pulled her eyebrows together and poked at the burning fire; the women sat in the twilight and snacked before the flames. "This time, you are a Hell Hound."

Sophia looked into Magdalene's eyes fiercely, "I know." Magdalene leaned back, setting the iron rod down beside her. Her mind sifted through information and memories, "I am not sure what else you are looking for child. I've always given you the same powers, always have I told you the tales of your past." Sophia nodded, sipping nectar from the blue shell Magdalene handed her.

"But you keep secrets from me!" Sophia hissed out after swallowing, she ran her hand through her long blond hair before setting the shell down on the blanket they lounged on. Magdalene frowned sadly, "I keep them because it is in His plan." Sophia growled angrily, "I will no longer take that as an answer. Whatever you are keeping from me is affecting this life greatly!"

Magdalene frowned deeply, rubbing her temple as she closed her eyes for a moment. Sophia let out a sigh as she reached for a few more berries. "This is impossible," Mary shook her ginger head. Pandora continued as madness grew in her eyes, "Something has been constant and is driving Crowley's madness." Running a hand through her hair, Sophia chewed on a leaf before dipping it in her nectar again.

Magdalene sighed; her eyes were burning at the rate she flew through her memories. "I can't tell you Sophia, I truly can't." Pandora rose up to her knees, grabbing Magdalene's hands in desperation. "He's kidnapped all of the known Prophets, he's been torturing sweet Samandiriel!" Magdalene's head tilted to the side at her tender mention of the young angel, emotion pouring out of her crouched body into Magdalene's.

"I'll be the first to admit, some of them just _needed_ to die, and I couldn't help but laugh at the first one! But my real issue is the danger we are constantly in!" Magdalene frowned and pulled Sophia on top of her in a hug, they lay on the quilted blanket and curled around each other. "I can't help you with the future my dear, I only know the past. But I do know there are other tablets. That _may_ explain his actions."

Sophia lifted her head to look at Magdalene, "But it doesn't explain everything..." she whispered in defeat. Magdalene ran her hand along her blond hair in an attempt to comfort. Sophia nuzzled her face into Magdalene's soft bosom with a sigh, "How many are there other than Leviathan and Demon?" Magdalene hummed an old melody for a moment; it calmed Sophia until Magdalene stopped to reply softly.

"There are thirteen in total; I know there is an Angel, Leviathan, and Demon but other than that I do not know yet." Sophia frowned at the sky, "But you must know, why would God keep that from you?" Magdalene laughed, pulling Sophia tighter to her chest. "I don't want to be cliché and say He works in mysterious ways. But I think it's because He wants the humans to figure out Paradise themselves."


End file.
